She's Come Unraveled
by advienne
Summary: Sarah has hit rock bottom, father abandoned her, stepmother wants her dead, and one man will make it better or worst.
1. I am Crazy

"All around me white nothing but white for three years. They don't believe me. They think I'm crazy that I thought it all up in my mind. That I did it for attention." Sarah gave an eat shit and die look towards the two-way mirror.

Above the mirror a green light came on, the intercom. It allowed anyone to hear.

"Do you think that you are "crazy" Sarah?"

She turned those hazel eyes back to the woman wthe the dull brown pageboy hair and reading glasses perched on the bridge of her pointed nose. The Ann Taylor business suit made her looked like she should have been in a courtroom not helping the mentally ill.

"I don't know. You're the one with the degree." Sarah looked towards the window where a plump little sparrow sat free and stared back.

Dr.Tollin looked down at her yellow note pad and scribbled more of Sarah's remarks.

What does she know? Her writing down my every word to find the key to my craziness, I am just another manila folder. She is just like them, but worst she has the power to keep me here. I wish I could tear up the dumb note pad.

"Sarah, why do you do this?" Dr. Tollin made eye contact and straightened out her polka-dotted reading glasseat hat hid her lackluster honey brown eyes.

She glared at the mirror, "They hate me don't they. That's why I have to stay here."

"Who, Sarah, who hates you?"

The 17 year old, focused back on her therapist, "My father and step-mother," Sarah's eyes looked pass the mirror seeing the people inside, "especially her."

"Is that why you told the lies Sarah, to get back at her?" Dr.Tollin leaned forward in the sinking brown leather chair.

"I could care less if I hurt her or make her happy. I don't care about her."

Sarah hated coming to her therapy sessions. Dr. Tollin's office always smelled stale, musty and vanilla scented candles trying to cover it. To the young girl it made the smell worst. Not only did the stench make Sarah want to turn and run the other way, but the decoration was disgusting as well. All the walls were beige, not a once of color and wood everywhere, her desk, the floor, even the coasters.

"What of your father?"

She repeated the question in her mind, what of my father. What about him; besides he married that bitch and ruined my life by listening to her; then on top of that he got her pregnant with that twerp Toby.

Sarah felt no hatred for Toby surprisingly, but right now, he was as bad as her parents are.

"My father… he's my father what can I say." Besides that, he never really wanted me.

"You feel nothing for your father; sad, happy or mad?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Do you love your father?"

Love him, do I love my father? Sarah looked over to the two-way mirror she knew what Karen was probably saying about her.

Damn intercom.

Sarah slowly approached the mirror; I wish my mom were on the other side.

The anger built up inside her, "I hate you. I hate you!" her small fists pounded on the glass.

"Sarah sit down. Sarah!" Dr.Tollin motioned for the muscled men to stop Sarah from breaking the mirror.

The young girl felt a strong hold around her waist and lifted into the air, and brought out of the room. When they set her down, Sarah's parents were standing in the hallway.

"Oh Sarah please don't hate us." her father's eyes were fill with tears ready to be unleashed.

"I told you she was dangerous Richard. Good thing we got her away from Toby." Karen took hold of her father's arm.

Sarah could not let that disgusting excuse of a human being talk about her like that and get way. She stormed up to her stepmother, "I hate you and I don't ever want to see you again."

Karen looked Sarah right in the eye, "You are just like that crazy slut. No wonder your father left her and you."

Sarah's hand met with Karen's face, "My mother is twice the mother you will ever be and don't be surprised when Toby will want to leave you."

One of the men grabbed Sarah's arm, but she pulled out of their grasp, "Don't touch me." She walked back to her room.

Sarah sat in the middle of her bed and yet again surrounded by white. "He did this to get back at me. I know it and he's probably laughing about it; rolling on the floor holding his sides from the laughter."

In the morning Sarah was awaken by the same yelling and knocking. The girl had no windows in the place she called home for three years. Just being in Shady Meadows Mental Hospital, made her wish she had one to jump out of and end it all.

"Good morning Sarah. Did you have a good night?" Ms. Kathy was the RN of the Myers Wing.

"I have been better." Sarah turned away from Ms. Kathy's smiling face. She was a morning person and she always pulled her chestnut hair back into a braid, it reached to the middle of her back.

"Oh Sarah, it will get better don't worry." Kathy as they called her was seeing a guy that was an ex-basket ball player, with box style hair, great smile, and a sun kissed tan; everything opposite to Sarah's taste.

"So, how is Dan?"

Kathy finished taking Sarah's blood pressure, "We broke up last night. He was cheating on me with some 18 year old college freshmen."

"Oh Kathy, I'm sorry." Sarah was kind only to the RN because tre treat Sarah as if she was not crazy.

"I came home last night after my shift and there they were on our bed that my parents gave us. He told me it was over and that we should see other people."

"That line is over used."

Ms. Kathy gave the girl a weak smile, "I heard about the scene you had in Dr. Tollin's office yesterday. What happen?"

"My stepmother came and told me I was a crazy slut like my mother. Then I slapped her across her dumb face."

The nurse's mouth hung open.

"I think that was my first big step to recovery." Sarah smiled.

At 3:00, Sarah went down to Dr. Tollin's office for her therapy session. She walked into the colorless room.

"Sarah, please don't be mad just listen. I need to talk to you." Her father, Richard was standing where Dr.Tollin should have.

Being surprised from his coming, Sarah went to defense mode, "About how you don't give a shit about me and that's why I have been locup hup here for three years?"

"Sarah please," her father shifted his weight he always did that when he was nervous. His face had become older since Sarah remembered the wrinkles around his brown eyes stood out more and his was hair fading. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we can't keep paying for your treatment here. See Toby he's starting school soon and…"

"Get the hell away from me! Get out!"

Behind them the door opened, "Sarah, Mr. Williams?"

"I'm sorry, I should not have come, but I needed to talk to Sarah."

Sarah glared at the man who she once thought as her father, "I wish that it was you who left not mom."

"You need to leave Mr. Williams." Dr.Tollin took his arm and leaded him out of the office.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know that he would come in here."

The young girl was shaking from the confrontation and being caught off guard.

The therapist helped Sarah into her leather chair, "Now today I want to talk about something that we have only touched base on. Can you do that for me today?"

"What is it?" her voice came out like a small child's would after a terrifying moment.

"I want us to talk about your story you told your father and stepmother that night."

Sarah let out her breath in a great sigh, "You want me to tell you it?"

"Yes."

The girl actually wanted to tell Dr.Tollin her side of it perhaps this would help her in some way. While she told her tale, the therapist wrote and wrote about what Sarah had said. When she finished, Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach and regretted ever opening her mouth.

"When did your mother leave you?"

Sarah shifted in her chair not liking where this was going. "I thought this was about my brother being kidnapped?"

"Sarah, how old were you when this happened?"

"I was 15."

"I think I might know why you told that lie to your stepmother and father."

Lie, she thinks I thought it up. "Oh, really mind sharing with the rest of the class."

She ignored Sarah sarcasm, "Your mother left, then your father abandoned you by marrying Karen then they had Toby, your stepbrother."

"Thanks for the recap. Do you have a point besides pointing out how crappy my life has been?"

"Sarah you needed love so you thought up this male character, someone who would love you just as you are."

"No, you don't get it this really happened I went to a Labyrinth. I…"

Dr.Tollin cut Sarah's sentence short, "The reason why you had him kidnap your stepbrother was you wanted someone to be on your side. Everyone was against you, but the man who loved you would not." She looked at Sarah seeing if she solved the young girl's craziness.

The doctor's reasoning was very convincing; maybe I did make it up. I did hate them all after Toby was born and they shunned me from their lives, but did I hate them that much to cause this? I have been in here because I was trying to get them back…. I really am crazy or sick...

Dr.Tollin stared at Sarah, she had a glassy look across her face, "Sarah are you okay?"

She locked eyes on the floor, "I am crazy." her voice came out horsed, "May I go now?"

"I think we should talk more."

Sarah started for the door, "I need to be alone." She stepped out.

Her therapist called out to Sarah, "You are not crazy. You just wanted to be loved and you couldn't find so you made it up."

Sarah Williams walked down the long green tiled hallway doors on either side, but down the stairs by the lounge was a door out. She avoided the lounge where all the crazy people were yelling, rocking, pacing, or be dead silent. Being around crazies after she just found out that she just might be one of them was something to overwhelming for Sarah.

She slammed against the pushing metal door handle, which lead to the out side sitting area. The sky was a treating grey and it smelled of rain. The outside back lawn was where the not so crazy people went to get away. Sarah came here every time she had a stressful session. It was filled with benches and statues all around like in a Greek garden.

Sarah stood looking around; everything was spinning and all around her. Needing to sit before her cafeteria food came up, Sarah found a stone bench next to a statue of a man throwing a discs, sat down and cried. Her lungs stung and she had no morers trs to shed. Now it was just short gasps for air and yelling. She cradled her body, "I want to go home."

Above Sarah, a barn owl sat watching.

A/N: No Sarah is not crazy and no the male character…. cough…. Jareth is not going to be the hero who saves her from the harsh aboveground world. He is there to make sure it becomes worst or maybe not…. Review tell me what you think or what you see happening. Thx. Sorry about having to repost my whole story, but thought it was a little dirty so i have to tone down the smut it will be all here in a few days! Please keep reading, as I will keep writing! Review! thx


	2. A Late Night Encounter

The yellow light from the hallway shined into Sarah's dark room; it was the only light. She was given sleeping pills after her break down in the garden. Ms. Kathy found her crumpled on the newly cut grass. It was the first breakdown she had since she was brought to Shady Meadows Mental Hospital.

The pills kicked in quickly, every so often Kathy the RN would come, and check on Sarah. Around 1:00 in the morning, Ms. Kathy stopped coming, but something else was watching Sarah.

"S a r a h…" the voice dragged out her name.

The young girl turned in her sleep.

"Sarah" this time the small voice came from the end of her bed and spoke with urgency.

Her black lace like lashes fluttered open, "What?"

Something crawled over her feet; "Sarah!" her covers were ripped off her shorts and shirt covered body.

She shot up out of bed and ran into the hallway. The buff tile was cold on her feet, but she could with stand the cold if it kept her away from whatever was in her room.

Sarah looked back into her room a flash of something fury and brown ran across the darkness of her floor. She walked then began to run down the corridor. Sarah ended up in the lounge and was glad be to there. The room, somewhat well lit was all Sarah needed. Light is a great friend when you are scared.

Outside of the lounge, the rain was beating down hard and thunder rolled in the distance.

She flopped down on a fire red couch and laid her head on the back. She listened to her own breathing, but something else came to her ears. Clicking, clicking of someone's heals, boots to be exact.

Sarah moved behind the couch; do not breathe just stay quiet. She began to crawl along the powder blue wallpapered wall. The beige carpet was soft on her hands and knees; she reached the edge of the wall where it met with the tiles of the hallway.

As if crossing the street, Sarah looked both ways. A shadow flashed at the end of the hall.  
Run do not walk. She knelt there on the lounge floor her body stopping her from running but her mind screaming at the top of its lungs. Run Sarah, get up and run for your life. Without knowing where to go Sarah shot up off the ground and ran; ran down the hall and back up the stairs. She knew that at top of the stairs there was an empty room.

Last week a 14-year-old girl hung herself. Veronica had dark blonde hair, freckles and she was a selfish person for doing that everyone thought so.

When Sarah reached Veronica's old room, she ran inside and locked the door. She did not care if no one was following her. Being in a vacant room with a lock was better then being with whatever was on the other side.

20 minutes later…

I have been in here for 20 minutes if whatever is out there really wanted me they could have gotten me by now. Besides this room is giving me the creeps and it is too damn depressing to be in here.

Sarah peered out the door, no one. It was clear she tiptoed down the hall.

"Hello Sarah,"

The young girl screamed to the top of her lungs. She started to run for it, but hands grabbed at her.

"Sarah sweetheart it's just me, Kathy?"

The frighten girl turned to see a friendly face, "There is someone here Kathy."

"Who Sarah?" her eyes became wide with the question as she shook Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah turned her face away as if shamed, "It was him. I just know it was."

"The man who took you?"

"Yes." a fat tear trickled down her pale cheek, "I hate him."

Nurse Kathy held the young girl as she cried out her years of pain. Only giving her comforting "shhh" to calm her, Kathy knew so little about what really had happen to Sarah all those years ago. She knew just enough that a man had hurt and taken her brother; all the RN hoped for was that the young girl would be able to put it behind her.

After Sarah's cries and screams turned to gentle sniffles, Ms. Kathy led her back to her room. "Sarah if you need anything just call for me ok?" she smoothed back Sarah's raven hair like her mother did before she left Sarah. With her, other hand she handed the exhausted teenager another dose of sleeping pills.

"Thank you." Sarah pulled the covers to her collarbone and laid her small hands on the down comforter. Sleep welcomed her. The darkness behind those black laced lashes soon became a swirl of dreams. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, but you look so pretty when you are." The chilling words tiptoed down Sarah's neck. She closed her eyes as a child would when thinking something harmful is in the room.

The voice stepped closer, "Do I frighten you?"

You were 15 when that happened, Sarah stand up to this arrogant jerk.

"You would like that wouldn't you." She opened her eyes but stayed in her bed.

He gave her a wicked grin, "Still as childish as ever."

"Still an ass," Sarah wonder where she was getting this boldness from it was not like her at all.

"My such language. Didn't they teach you anything here beside that you are crazy?" The King of the Goblins knew that hit her hard.

Sarah was now on her feet, "Who the hell do you think you are coming here? What do you want?"

His laugh was cold and malicious, "You," he turned around, "I thought just see you here is enough for my revenge, but I would rather have a front row seat to witness your pain, Sarah."

He did this to me. I am here because of him and his stupid Labyrinth. Bullshit, it is not real.

"I thought you were dead. I did beat your Labyrinth shouldn't you be fighting for your life or rotting in your filthy castle?"

The Goblin King stepped close, invading her personal space.

She looked him right into those blue and hazel eyes, "I wish you were dead."

"Don't wish for things, Sarah. You know what can happen when you get carried away with your wishes."

"Is that your revenge telling me how I screwed up as a child? Well, look buddy I was 15!" Sarah lightly shoved him back with her fingertips. His white billowy poet shirt was soft to the touch.

The Goblin King grabbed her wrist twisting them back; he gave a low chuckle, "Give me more credit then that Sarah. It has been three years, I have had time to think about how to retaliate," he dipped down, bring his mouth close to her ear, "and it's more than pointing out the obvious." He laughed hard knowing that he got Sarah where he wanted her; scared to death.

"Let me go! Kathy! Let go!" Sarah began to pulling her petite hands out of his leather ones.

He laughed harder at the site of her.

"Kathy! Kathy! Kathy help me!" Sarah wanted to let the tears rain heavily down her face, but she would never let him see her that weak. Her fear and despair turn into anger.

When the monarch began to lose focus and his grip, Sarah yanked. Her hands easily slipped out of his. She made a dash for the door, making it Sarah ran down the end of the hall. Find Ms. Kathy, just find her and you will be fine.

Once down at the end where the hall tuned down the stairs, Sarah did not know where to go, he could appear anywhere. She decided down the stairs, wanting badly to scream out for Kathy. However, doing that would only make her an easier target.

At the bottom, it was pitch dark and a clap of thunder made Sarah jump out of her skin. She did not care if he could find her quicker Sarah yelled for Kathy this time.

"Kathy! Kathy! Kathy," she starting to become horse, but did not stop.

"Kathy! Kath," a leather cover paw cover her mouth, the other picked her up off the ground cradling her against their body.

"Now, Sarah why did you have to run off? You are only making it worst."

Her pale legs kicked only air trying to get away and her words of protest muffled.

"I think it is time we leave." He saw the nurse coming down the hall.

"Sarah! Let her go! Security!" she was only a few feet away when the duo disappeared.

The young girl felt her knees make contact with the flag stone floor. Around her were bars, in the distance there was water dripping. She was in the dungeon of his castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Be a good girl Sarah and perhaps I will give more comfortable quarters; only if you want to pull another stun."

"You cannot keep me here, Goblin King! Kathy saw me she will tell people."

He moved closer to the rusty bars that confined Sarah, "I guess I will just have to go deal with Kathy then." he emphasized Kathy's name.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Sarah jerked on the ice-cold bars.

The Goblin King cocked his head to one side and smiled, "My dear sweet Sarah, please call me Jareth." with that, he faded to go "deal with Kathy."

Sarah fell to the ground and slammed her fist into the stone, "Damn." She curled up hugging her legs and bawled. The girl never wanted her only friend hurt by that monster. I'm sorry Kathy. I'm so sorry that I cannot help you. Damn him.

Exhausted from running and crying, Sarah fell asleep on her bed, which was pile of hay. As she drifted in and out of dreamland, she noticed just how dark the dungeon was. Nothing but a torch down at the end of the corridor was her light. It's just like Shady Meadows expect this place has windows.

Flash Back

"Sarah, I want you to write a suicide note to show what it would be like if you just left everyone behind. Now this is only a shock method. " Dr. Tollin handed Sarah a sheet of loose-leaf paper and a ballpoint pen.

Dear Toby,

I know I am selfish for doing what I did, but I could not take it anymore. I never meant for you to feel the pain from my death as I did during my life.

Toby, I want you to know that I love you and always will. You are a great, person and never let anyone tell you any different. You are my brother and that is the only thing that matters. I love you with all my heart and I never want you to feel like you made me kill myself.

"How did you feel while writing this letter?" Dr. Tollin stared at Sarah.

The room stayed silent.

"Sarah?"

"I don't know I want to die. Okay?"

"Why your brother?"

"What?"

"Your stepbrother, Toby, why did you write to him?"

"Because is he was the only person who would have cared."

End of Flashback

In the morning, the sun seeped into Sarah cell. It was more freezing in the morning than at night, she shrived still asleep.

Sarah awakened by the cling of dishes, "Good Morning love." An oy ply plump, green, orange haired, goblin was holding a tray of dishes. The goblin looked old with her moles, scaly skin and the mammoth grey eyes did not help.

"Love, you awake? I got some breakfast for ya." she placed the antique platter through the doggie door, "Better eat up, it's going to be along for ya, deary."

"Um, Thank you…" Sarah wanted the raggedy goblin to finish the sentence.

"Angie. Just call my Angie. I am the cook around this here castle." She started to hobble away.

"Wait, Angie"

"Yes?"

"Where is the king?"

"Probably still in bed he stayed out all night." the goblin continued to walk away.

What did he do to Kathy?

A/N: I know it is hard to see Sarah as suicidal, but it goes along with later chapters and no, she does not try to kill herself. If you were wondering. Oh and to all the people who have reviewed, do you still think that Jareth will become the hero? Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Working Girl

The bread was stale; Sarah knew that if she bit down hard enough it would have broken teeth. The water or "water" was brown, obviously, the underground had not been introduced to plumbing or sanitation. Sarah thought putting the dull silver goblet back on the platter. Her stomach growled at her; it needed and wanted real, hot, steamy, melting food.

"I hope your bed was comfortable enough for you." the Goblin King stared at the young girl through the decaying bars.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Who?"

Sarah kicked over the platter of food, "Kathy! You moron, you did something to her! I want to know what it was."

"What makes you think I would hurt a brown hair on her head?" he smirked.

"Tell what me have you done!"

He walked through the bars, "My dear Sarah, I simply went to your so called home and helped out Kathy."

"If you hurt her I swear I'll…"

"You will what Sarah? Hurt me?" he laughed at her. Jareth circled her, standing behind her he spoke into her soft ear, "You are living in my castle now and you will soon learn your place in my kingdom."

Sarah tried to hold back her laugh, but could not. She laughed in his face, "You really think that I am going to do what you tell me? I am not a part of your precious kingdom. So leave me and my friends alone. Do you understand?"

He whipped her around, grabbing her chin forcibly, "YOU willdo whatI say, Sarah, and like it or not you are never leaving my castle. Therefore, you are to have a position in my household no matter what that may be." He cocked a light eyebrow and grinned showing his razor sharp teeth.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something and Jareth roughly let go of her face enabling her to say the words.

Holding her jaw, she was now able to speak, "If I am to have a role in this kingdom then what is it? Being the prisoner?"

"I'm not going to be that kind to you, Sarah. You are to be the goblin's maid."

Sarah felt her mouth drop to the floor.

"Later on perhaps you can be promoted to be my maid, but you will have to be very good." he patted her head like an obedient little puppy, "I don't want a sloppy maid taking care of my royal clothing."

She backed away from him, "I would never take care of you or your dumb goblins. I would rather watch you and your gang of idiots take a nose dive into eternal the bog of stench."

His laugh crackled as his form a crystal; with just simple twist, he had clothing in his hand. The Goblin King threw the pile of garments at Sarah.

"What is this?" she picked through the cloth.

"It's a present."

Sarah just stood there bewilder, then she heard footsteps coming down the dimly lit hallway.

"I am here my lord. Where is the girl?" Angie wiped her nose one her grubby sleeve.

"Take Sarah once she has put on her uniform; to go clean the throne room, kitchen, and perhaps if she has time my loft. However not my bedroom, she is not worthy of being in my chambers."

Sarah threw the pile of clothing back at him but he disappeared; the garments missed completely. "ERG! I am not clean up his shit. He can get his royal ass down there and do it himself. Besides how am I to wear those clothes? They will not fit me!"

"Yes they will," she picked up the uniform and handed it to the girl, "that outfit is for the bigger goblin maids here in the castle. There'sno way it won't fit ya; be shocked if it didn't"

Sarah was led to a washroom, where is changed into the uniform the Goblin King had provide her with. Puke, was the only word that came to her mind as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark gray color, with a white apron. It did fit as Angie has said, however the larger goblin house cleaners must have been short, very short. The cheerleaders at Sarah's high school wore longer shirks.

Still staring at herself in the mirror, Sarah wondered how she was ever going to get out of this.

Angie stuck her green scaly head in, "Come deary, I'll show ya to the throne room."

The throne room was covered floor to ceiling with dirty and drunken goblins. Clothes, old bones, and chicken feathers were every where. Moreover, it smelled worse than it looked. It had an old wet dog smell to it; musty and thick. I would rather take on Dr.Tollin's office any day. One of the intoxicated goblins, hanging from the wall, leaned over and burped in her face giving a tooth less grin.

Angie handed Sarah a pail and mop, "Start with picking up the trash, then do the floors."  
The kitchen goblin walked over to some sleeping goblin guards and kicked them to out of Sarah's work area.

When all the goblins were out the young girl began. Her hair was beginning to stick to her neck; she tied it up into a quick messy bun. Recently her hair had become wavier, her once bone straight hair was starting to curl just like her mother's did.

It took her three hours, being attacked by two chickens, to get the garbage off the floor and by lunchtime, the floor was mopped. Sarah collapsed on the steps of the throne and rubbed her lower back.

"Oh good ya finished!" Angie placed a tray like from that morning in front of her. "Now, after ya done eatin' you can begin with the kitchen."

"Thank you."

The chubby goblin was looking around, "Ya have done a great job."

"Angie, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course deary."

"Well, the ballroom…when do I clean that room?"

"What ballroom?"

"The ballroom, you know where people dance. Last time I was here I danced in it with…" Sarah mumbled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint ya deary, but there is no ballroom."

"That can't be true. I will have to ask him about it."

Down a long narrow pathway, Sarah and Angie came to the kitchen. The goblin was the first to go through, "Come on now. It won't get clean with ya waiting on the other side." Angie waved her rough hand. Sarah let out a deep breath as she walked over the threshold.

Dishes, dishes, dishes, everywhere, and not one clean. The floor had an inch of slime on it and the ceiling had spider webs everywhere. One huge spider in the left corner greeted Sarah with its long fangs and eight shimmering eyes.

"I can't do this." Sarah tried to run out of that germ-infested kitchen. However, she ran right into a bigger pest.

Jareth looked down at Sarah, "Aw, Sarah, how are you enjoying your chores?"

A piece of cake you ass. She backed away, smoothed out her grungy dark gray dress, and walked over to the sink and got started.

"Then perhaps you would like to clean more?" he made it into a question hopping she would answer. However, the young girl stayed quiet.

He walked over with his hands behind his back, leaned over her shoulder, "Your outfit looks simply wonderful on you Sarah." his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sarah was not fazed by his remarks, "Am I to clean the ballroom?"

"What ballroom?" he was now paying attention to the loose curls that tumbled down her ivory skin. Her hair, pulled up showed off her swan neck. The Goblin King had noticed that Sarah had grown up to be a beautiful women outside, but was still a child on inside.

The Goblin King cocked a fair eyebrow, You might be beautiful, Sarah but, I will never fall under your spell. At least not until I break you.

"You know the ballroom that we danced in, the one you tried delay in me so that I would not find Toby in time."

"There is no such thing."

"What? Yes there is I remember it with all of those strange people. And you were singing to me. Then I crashed the wall with one of chairs. I remember."

Jareth was becoming irritated, "There is no ballroom."

The young girl turned to face the powerful king, "Why are you denying it?" Sarah placed her slender finger to her lips making her look like she was in deep thought, "Could it be because that was another place where I didn't fall for your dumb tactics?"

"There never was a ballroom!" he shouted in her face.

"I just thought that…"

"Well it never happened. It just your imagination; so don't ever speak of it again." he walked out of the kitchen to leave Sarah with her duties.

She finished off the kitchen, then, led by Angie, went to the King of Goblins' loft.

Sarah pushed open the cherry wood doors, to reveal a room with leather furniture, an intricate deep red rug in the middle and a fireplace set in the back. The stone around the fireplace was black giving off the reflection of the room; Sarah could see herself from in the doorway. She stepped into the room only focusing on her reflection. The underground does hell on a girl's appearance. Trying to smooth back her wild black curls, Sarah decided it was hopeless and getting this room over with was a better idea.

It must have been after a few hours after sunset, when Sarah fluffed the last pillow. Looking at her hard work, Sarah wanted anything more than to just lie down and sleep for a hundred years. Being bold, Sarah sat one of the bigger couches and nodded off.

A leather-covered finger nudged her cheek.

The young girl frowned and tried to slap away whatever was bothering her, but was unsuccessful. Sarah was still incoherent to the world.

Jareth gave a low chuckle and proceeded to wake Sarah. "I don't like it when my maids sleep on the job."

Sarah's chocolate eyes shot open and she bolted from the couch. Facing the king, she rubbed where he had touched her. "I finished."

"I can see that." Jareth began to walk towards her.

"And now I want to know what you did to Kathy?"

"Aw, yes your dear little friend. Well…"

Aboveground….

"Good evening, I'm Anne York; Charlotte Wright is off this evening. Today a young woman, who works at Shady Meadows Mental Hospital, was raped and beaten. Kathy Murphy had finished her shift around midnight, when three men attacked her just outside of the hospital. The suspects were caught and taken into police custody. However, Police say when arriving at the scene there was another man, who had around up the attackers, was helping Ms. Murphy. The police tried to question the man, but he disappeared before ever getting the chance. Kathy Murphy was brought to Downey Hospital, she suffered blows to the head, torso and lower abdomen. She is in intensive care unit, where doctors, say if she had not been saved from her attackers, Ms. Murphy would have surely died at the scene. Will we update you more on this story; now over to Sally Burgess with the other news."

Falling to the floor, Sarah could not even look at Jareth when he finished, "Will she live?" sizeable tears dripped onto Sarah's white apron.

"I don't know I did everything I could."

"It's not fair. I should…" Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, dropping her head in shame. "Damn"

Jareth sat in one of the overstuffed leather chairs in front of Sarah; "You thought I had hurt her didn't you?"

"I… I … didn't know. I thought that… when you said that you were…" Sarah looked up making eye contact with those dual eyes, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Sarah. I only saved your friend not you." He pushed off the chair and walked out.

A/N: how do you all like the story? I want to hear what you think. Review and spill.

**Deedlit50**: I have read all of the Anita Blake series- I love it!

5


	4. I Have Nothing

The dungeon seemed dark that night. Sarah could barely see an inch in front of her nose, until a light began to come down the hall. Hearing the clicking of heels, Sarah laid down in the rough hay pretending to be asleep.

"Sarah, wake up."

She stayed silent before answering him.

"Sarah?"

"What do you want?" she did not turn to look at him.

"Get up."

Sarah stayed motionless, the king became irritated and grabbed Sarah's arm bringing her tr fer feet.

"I'm coming jeez…" she pulled away from him, but Jareth did not let her go. Instead, he pulled her closer.

"Wha" Sarah cut off as he put his gloved hand over her pouty lips.

"I brought you a gift." He began to roll a beautifully shaped crystal between his fingers. Staring at it in amazement, Sarah was startled when he stopped.

Giving a devilish grin he asked, "Do you want it?"

"No," she turned away from him even though he was still holding on.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your family?"

Sarah wanted to turn and grab that damn crystal, but she did not want anything from him. How could she trust such a character like the Goblin King? He was selfish, arrogant, and cruel.

"Then forget it."

She turned slowly, "Are you taking me back?"

His laugh was hard on her ears, "No you silly girl. I am just being gener"

"

"What, I thought that after you humiliated me I could leave. I thought that was what you wanted."

"Change of plan." He held out the crystal, "Now do you want it?"

Her throat was dry; "Yes" her ivory hand reached for the crystal, but did not meet its goal. Jareth threw the crystal into the air and then wrapped himself around Sarah.

Sarah pushed his body way from hers, "Don't ….touch me." she looked around. The young girl was at a loss. "This isn't Shady Meadows. Where are…" Sarah looked at the sign above the door. Intensive Care. "We are at the hospital."

The Goblin King simply nodded.

"Kathy" she whispered to herself. Without thinking or knowing where to go, Sarah walked straight through the swinging, off white colored doors.

The tags telling who was in what room were a blur as Sarah ran down the corridor looking for her friend. However, a tag with bright red text stopped the girl; Sarah ran her fingers over the letters as if it were brail.

Toby Williams

"Toby?" her voice mimicked a child's' Closing her eyes, Sarah turned the silver knob.

The room was empty expect for a little boy that lay on the bed. Bruises, cuts, scraps, and tubes coming from everywhere disguised his four-year-old form. As Sarah approached her brother, she saw him take shallow breaths.

Oh God what happened to him? How did this happen to you Toby?

Sarah eased herself to the bed, "Hey little guy." She smoothed back his sandy blonde hair and took hold of his hand.

Jareth stood at the end of the bed. "It says here that he was in a car accident." he put down Toby's hospital charts. The king knew little about the aboveground world, but had enough common sense to know something was terrible wrong with Sarah's little brother.

Toby sighed making a fog on the respirator his chest rose and fell.

Tears tumbled down Sarah's pale cheek, "Toby." she squeezed his hand.

Across from the boy Sarah heard, his heart monitor beeped in a steady tone.

"You have to tell him Sarah, tell him that you love him." Jareth's voice was barely a whisper.I cannot believe I am sitting here watching him die. I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want him to leave me. The ticks from the clock echoed above.

Sarah leaned over her brother and whispered into his baby soft ear, "I love you."

Another sigh came from the boy's body; then the sound of the ticks were drowned out by Toby's heart monitor going flat; 10:02 Toby Williams passed away.

"Sarah we should go." Jareth tugged at her arm.

"No, Toby. Wake up." Sarah shook his now cold heavy hand, "Please? Please don't leave me here."

"Sarah people will be coming. We need to go."

The unbelieving girl kissed her brother on the head and left.

As they walked down the hallway, Sarah turned to see the nurses come running into Toby's room and heard them confirm his passing.

They got to an empty room where the king pulled Sarah close. This time she did not push him away and in one moment, they disappeared.

The throne room was well lit for the evening, setting a comfortable atmosphere. However, that was not the feeling. Sarah broke out of Jareth's arms and walked towards the stairs leading down.

"Sarah…"

She stopped, turned and faced him, "Are you happy now? I'm a broken weak little girl. I have lost everything! Everything I ever loved! Are you happy Jareth?! Will that suffice for your revenge?! Or you would you like to see me in physical pain as well?!"

"Sarah, I'm sorry for your loss. I would never wish this upon anyone. I know Toby was the only person who truly loved you from the aboveground world."

"I don't need your sympathy." Sarah turned on her heal and walked to the first step of the cobble stoned stairs and collapsed into uncontrollable cries.

Jareth walked over to shattered girl and wrapped himself around her.

"Leave me alone." she tried to shove him away but he just held on tighter.

"Sarah, it will be alright. You'll be alright." The Goblin King smoothed back Sarah's hair.  
Still not wanting to be confronted by the loathsome king, Sarah tried to bend out of his hold. "You didn't even let me say goodbye…" her tears soaked into his white poet shirt, "He had to have been so scared and…" The young girl finally surrendered and gave into his embrace as she cried harder into his chest.

"Sarah I know that these words will probably bring little comfort, but I am sure he did not feel pain."

The girl could not get out her sentence through her sobs; "Oh Jareth." he pulled her closer, picked her up, and brought her to his bedroom.

Jareth decided that it would not be good for her to be left alone. So laid her upon his bed where he stayed lying next to her, stilling holding, caressing her face, and wiping away Sarah's tears.

How could such a strong girl become so weak and destroyed? I thought that she would be the same stubborn girl. I never wanted this to happen to her even if she destroyed my Labyrinth. Sarah never deserved this… and looked at what I did; caused more pain for her. Taking her away… I'm a monster.

Jareth pulled her closer, "Shhh… Sarah." he rubbed slowly circles on her lower back. Soon they fell asleep.

In the dreary morning, Sarah awoke to find herself alone in the king's bed. "How did I get here?" Looking across the midnight blue bed, she saw her reflection. Puffy, red eyes untamed hair, and wrinkled clothes. Sarah threw the covers off went back down to the dungeons. After bumping into many walls, goblins and tripping over trash, Sarah final made it to her living quarters. There she only found a new uniform and a fresh bucket. While struggling to put on that God-awful outfit, she heard someone coming. Sarah peered out of the collar, which was almost over her head.

"Deary stop puttin' on that thing." Angie stood there with a stole in hand and measuring tape.

"What? Why?"

Angie placed down the stole then pulled off Sarah's dress. The girl shivered in the cold dungeon cell.

"Whyy arre you doooing thhhis?" she chattered covering her breasts enclosed in a black bra.

"Just takin' a few measurements for your gown."

"Excuse me?"  
Angie took the last measurement; hopped down then grabbed Sarah's uniform. "The king wants ya to be comfortable here. Ya know because…" the goblin patted Sarah's arm. "Well ya know."

"Well I don't want his gifts and I am going to need that!" the half-naked girl pointed to her uniform, stomping her foot.

"Oh right deary ya will be needin' some sore of coverin' huh?" the fat goblin waddled down the hall and back. "Here this will do for now."

Sarah picked up the crimson cloth; unfolding it, she found it to be a tunic. Tunic? Tunic?! No one in this castle would wear something like this except… "Whose was this?"

"That ragged old thing was once worn by the king himself. He gives us all of his old clothin'. Majesty is a dear soul." Angie put her scaly hand on her heart.

"Don't you have any other uniforms?"

"Nope, Now hurry child."

Sarah struggled to put on the poet shirt, but once on she had bigger problems. The crimson shirt fell to her knees, that was ok, but the slit down the front hit just above the navel.

"How the hell am I to fix this?" Looking around Sarah found a rope to tie around her waist. Then to fix lower cut problem she went to go find Angie. Sarah found the helpful goblin. For the last touch she rolled up the sleeves, now she was ready for duty.

Hauling the bucket to the top of the stairs, Sarah stumbled on the Goblin King sitting on his throne. Bastard.She tossed back her raven hair and setting down the bucket to start cleaning.

Jareth noticed Sarah, "Ah, Sarah did Angie come and take your measurements?"

"I don't need your charity."

All the goblins looked at the poor soul standing up against their king and ran for the nearest exit.

"It is a gift and when I give you something I expect you to take it."

"You think that by giving me a dress it will help me cope with my loss? That by giving me something pretty will make up for you taking me away. Not only the first time, but also when my baby brother just died? What did you think you were going to get by giving me that huh?"

"If I had known that you were going to be so ungrateful I would never have thought of having the thing made for you."

"That doesn't answer my question. What did you think you were going to get from me?"

Jareth turned and walked back to his throne.

"What were you going seduce me and take me for another spin around the ballroom? Oh and after that laugh at me while I confess my deepest love and gratitude for you?"

He clenched and unclenched his fists, "Get out of my sight."

Sarah paced in front of him. "Hmm that wasn't it. Let me try again, you wanted to give me that dress so you wouldn't feel so bad for taking me away?" She looked at him to answer her question, but when he did not the girl went on. "You wanted to start over because you finally realized that you are nothing and you are all alone down here. No one to confront the poor Goblin King when he breaks his favorite toys."

"There is no ballroom, that was your imagination trying making you believe that someone cared for you." Jareth walked out of the room; leaving the destroyed girl to sit in her own misery.

There Sarah stood in the dark throne room when realization hit her, "What is wrong with me?" she sat on the dusty steps of Jareth's throne. "Why do I have to push everyone away?" Sarah rested her head in her hands, The Goblin King comforted me and now I'm telling him his personal problems. No wonder I have lost everything look how I treat people. Toby would probably still be here if I was not so cruel and broke up the family. Her anger at herself and sadness broke out into a loud cry, which did not stop.

Sarah lay on the cool floor; the last tears spilling from her hazel eye. She felt the hot tears slide down her cheek and to the back of her neck; cooling her hot skin. The girl had cried out all of her pain and was now too tired to get up so she stayed on the cobblestone.

After a while, Sarah's back began to hurt and did not think it wise to lay there on the steps. Any dirty goblin could walk in and step all over her. Besides, she knew she needed to finish her chores.

The throne was done and now, the little house cleaner, had the kitchen o. So. Standing by the sink in a daze, Sarah thought of how cruel she had been. If I was him I would have slapped me across the face. I was so mean and all he did was walk out. What if he is truly hurt and... Sarah shook her head, Why the hell should I care how he feels? That jerk took me away from my home and then from my brothers side. Tears began to fall sloshing into the soapy water. Sarah took a plate that was freshly washed out of the sink to be dry, but she was shaking so hard, never making it to the counter. "Damn it!"

Trying to pick up the shards of glass, Sarah turned slicing her forearm on of the bigger pieces. "Son of a bitch." It was a deep gash. "Great." The blood was coming out quick. Wrapping a towel around it, she cleaned up her clumsiness and left for bed.

Sarah could barely see; the hallway was so dark. She walked down the hallway still holding on to her wounded arm. "Shit! Damn this stupid castle I keep running into things." she rubbed her thigh. Sarah went only a few more feet until she gave up finding her way back. Feeling the floor for anything that would harm her, Sarah fell to the ground. Leaning against the wall, she began to rant more, "Where the hell am I? I just want to go to bed." She banged her head against the wall behind her.

Sarah was supine. "What the…" A reflecting object hung above her, it shimmered. Flipping over, Sarah saw, well what she could in the dark, the rest of the room. On the other side was what looked like huge rocks; lined in a semicircle. Above the "rocks" were stairs going up to a platforms. Sarah got off the marbled floor, which was covered with feathers, confetti, and masks. Coming more into the room she could make out tables and chairs edged the misshapen wall. On the tables, faded goblets and rotten fruit were collecting dust.

Taking in the site something on the reflective walls caught Sarah's eye a gaping hole with jagged edges. This is where I mashed the wall trying to get free of Jareth's spell The curious girl began to run her fingers along the wall then notice smaller indentions around the opening. The crevices were the size of a baseball; Sarah saw that not only were they on the walls but the floor and ceiling as well. "Who would throw baseballs around this room? I thought this was a formal area?" bewildered, the girl walked out into the middle of the floor. Not watching where she was going, Sarah stepped on something hard and flat. She moved her foot to the side underneath laid a horned crimson goblin mask, with a bone hand as the handle. Lost in her memories, Sarah was startled when the clock on the draped walls chimed.

"You are not permitted in here," a profound voice echoed across the vacant room.

"You said that there was not ballroom. You lied to me."

Jareth stepped into the room and on cue; the candles flickered to life, "Leave now Sarah."

Sarah now was able to get a good look at the room. Everything was the same as she last saw three years ago. Nothing seemed out of place, except the walls; medium impression now covered the shimmering walls. "What happened to this place?"

"Sarah get out! Before I make you."

"What is going Fir First you tell there is no ballroom now I see that there is and you are hell bent on making sure I don't get a good look. What is your problem with this room?" Sarah looked at him with confused.

"Do not make me tell you again." he stalked over to the girl and grabbed her injured arm.

Sarah gasped ae pae pain and smacked his royal hand away.

"Don't defy me…" Jareth looked at his white leathered glove; soaked now with blood. "Where…" he glanced over at Sarah and saw her trying to shield her forearm.

"I'm leaving ok?" She brushed passed him, however did not make it very far. Feeling one of his hands grab her upper arm Sarah stopped, but did not look into his duel eyes.

"I said I was leaving."

"Let me see your arm."

"It's nothing." She started to move forward again.

"Just let me help you." he took hold of her arm.

Sarah pulled away, "I don't need your help, charity, sympathy, and I definitely don't need you." she kept eye contact with him, then walked out.

Jareth formed a perfectly sized crystal and hurled it at the curved wall. It crashed to all the other indentions. He turned away and ran his hands through his unruly hair, "Damn you, Sarah."


	5. Let Me Show You

Sarah's head pounded from her endless crying last night. For some odd reason she was truly hurt that he would lie to her. That he would hide the ballroom from her. Didn't it mean anything to him? Was he trying to shut it out of his life? She wondered.

She thought that she did hate him, that she had to hate him, but for some ungodly reason Sarah was crushed that he would do that. "Why would he close it up and make Angie tell me that it was never there?" she questioned aloud.

Sarah lay down in the hay, her face red and puffy from wasting tears on the horrible Goblin King. It doesn't matter I hate him! He is the one who caused all of this. He is the reason why I was brought to Shady Meadows Mental Hospital. He is the reason why my family hates me. He is the reason why Toby… Even in her thoughts, she could not say what happened.

Sarah brought her legs to her chest, I feel so alone. tears trickled down, Everyone is leaving me, I have no one. A cry escaped her lips, "I don't want to be alone anymore." Sarah rolled onto her side and tried to rock away the pain in her chest. She needed to get over it and there was only one-way. Sarah wiped away her tears and headed for Angie.

Sarah came charging into the kitchen where she saw the old goblin pealing potatoes into a kettle. "Oh hello deary, how are ya this fine morn?"

"I need a black dress," Angie looked at the girl, "could you make one for me."

"Why do ya need one deary?"

"It's for a ceremony that I am attending."

"Did his majesty request that I make one for ya?"

Sarah lost eye contact and played with the hem of her huge tunic, "Well no, but if you could just please do this one thing for me and not tell him."

"Oh no, I can't be going against the king's wishes." Angie hopped down from her stool and walked over to grab more potatoes.

"But he doesn't know, so it isn't against his wishes." Sarah explained.

"No, Sarah I can't do that for ya, the king would throw me into the bog of stench before you could say goblin city."

The young girl gave the old goblin puppy eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

The hideous goblin concerned her words, "Alright deary ya convinced me, but ya better not get caught."

"Oh thank you!"

"Just make sure ya get all of your chores done and remember to wash this pot." Angie pointed to the stew-filled caldron and gave Sarah a wink.

Sarah wondered for a minute then understood that she would put the finished dress into the pot. The young girl smiled and went about her business.

Hours later, as Sarah was headed towards the throne room to clean, she heard sounds of singing and metal being thrown around.

"What is that?" Sarah asked herself, as she walked down the hall and up the cobblestone stairs towards the lively sound.

The site at the top of the stairs took Sarah's breath away, but not in a good way. There were goblins everywhere, dancing, singing, yelling, and drinking. Not only were her ears ringing, but the smell made Sarah's eyes water.

"Disgusting," Sarah remarked, holding her nose and walking back out the room. Just as Sarah was about to turn back down the stairs, a tight grip took hold of her right arm.

Sarah raised her hand about to slap away the creature that forcibly seized her, but stop when duel eyes glared at her.

"Hello, my dear Sarah." his voice was calm as he spoke.

"I…I was just about to go back to my room." she stuttered.

"Is that all?" he held up a black object.

Sarah tired not to let anything show on her face about the item in his hands.

"Yes," the young girl turned, wanting so badly to get out the kings company.

"Tell me something Sarah," his voice creped down her spine. "Have you lost something?"

"No," sweat started to form on her ivory brow.

"Really?" The Goblin King came around and stood facing her, "Then it must be another young woman's black dress I found in the kettle this evening."

Shit, shit, shit Sarah thought.

"The truth would be nice." he played with a lock of her hair, "Don't you think so, Sarah?"

Sarah pulled away from him, "You tell me, you're the one who likes to tell lies." she grabbed the dress and stormed down the stairs.

Sarah stood looking at herself, the black dress was sewn so skillfully, and the middle clung at the top then curved at the waist, longed sleeved, and had an elegant square neckline. It was plain, but it suited the grieving sister.

Taking one last look, Sarah, sighed, "I never thought I would be going to my little brother's funeral."

Turning Sarah, saw something that made her heart skip in mid beat, leaning coolly against the archway. He was dressed very differently he instead of his usual white poet shirt, wore a collared white dress shirt, grey slacks, and grey loafers.

"Ready?" Jareth pushed back his low ponytail; Jareth had grown his hair to be in long layers.

Sarah was taken back by his appearance, "Why are you dressed so different?"

"Different?" The 'Goblin King' asked walking over to the shocked girl.

"I mean modern." Sarah began to back up as he started to be only mere inches from her.

"Because you need me to take you out of the Labyrinth and I don't want to be questioned at your brother's funeral." he tucked a stray lock behind her ear, "Don't you believe that aboveground mortals will question my appearance?"

"Yes," Sarah eyes widen as she heard her own words come out breathy. What is wrong with me?

Stepping back, Jareth gave Sarah his arm, "It's time to say goodbye properly to Toby."

Sarah just nodded, not trusting if a cry would come out or actual words.

The rain sprinkled their clothes as Sarah and Goblin King arrived in the aboveground.

"Shall we sit?" Jareth motioned towards the white chairs surrounding a small, steel, coffin.

"No," Sarah held onto his arm and pulled him further back from the crowd.

As everyone began to sit, Sarah spotted her father and stepmother talking to the others. They too were holding on to each other, which made Sarah drop the warm comforting arm that kept her standing.

She focused back on her loathing parents,They are so selfish, I wonder if they care that they have now lost both of their children. she thought as the broken girl watched her parents, with their tearless stained faces, converse with the other people.

"Who are they?"

Sarah jumped at the sound of the voice next to her, staring at the people she hated the most made her forget about Jareth.

"They are my parents, or were."

The crowd settled down and looked at the priest, who was now speaking.

"Today is a day of sadness as we come to say our goodbyes to Toby Williams….."

Jareth looked down at the girl, who was now holding onto him again and whispered, "You're not alone." and lay a gentle kiss on her damp hair.

His words echoed in Sarah's head and filled her, as she met his gazed of sympathy.

The ceremony finish as everyone threw a single rose on the coffin as they all passed and it was now safe for the couple in the back to come forward. The rain hit the metal hard making a ping noise as each drop fell as they approached.

Sarah cautiously walked to the metal box that would hold her brother forever and as she did, she gripped Jareth as if he was the only thing that would keep her from falling.

"Oh Toby," Sarah wiped some of the water droplets away from her little brother's flowers. Letting the pain take over, Sarah collapsed next to Toby, "I love you and I'll never forget you not for one minute. You are my little brother and nothing will take that away from me." Sarah laid her forehead on the cold steel and grasped the gold bars on the side.

Jareth watched Sarah shake as she mourned Toby, "Sarah."

The young girl wiped her redden face, "Take me away."

The Goblin King helped Sarah to her feet, took her in his arms and brought her back to the Labyrinth, back home.

Hours Later…

In the kitchen, Angie set down a warm cup of herbal tea for Sarah, "I can't believe the King and ya went up there with nothing to cover ya up from the nasty weather." She sat across from the soaked girl, "Ya could get terrible ill."

Sarah held the hot mug in her hands, "It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"What are ya talkin' about?" Angie asked in shock.

"He's gone Angie, he's really gone," Sarah pushed the tea away and laid her head on the wooden table.

"But," the aged goblin started to protest, but was stopped.

"Angie," Sarah looked up to see Jareth, still in his modern outfit, standing by the boiling kettle, "would you leave Sarah and myself alone for a moment."

"Of course your majesty, would ya also like a warm cup of tea before I leave?"

"No thank you."

The room became silent as the helpful goblin left, "Sarah I want to speak to you."

"Please just leave me alone." Sarah demand, resting her head again.

"You have to snap out of this." The Goblin King said also begging.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk and I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Look at you Sarah," he grabbed her icy hand, "this is not going to bring him back."

Pulling back the broke girl, yelled "Shut up! You're the one who caused all of this. You took him and brought me here." Sarah stood abruptly knocking the chair back. "You took away my life! You took everything away from me and I have nothing because of you!"

"Don't take the easy way and blame me for horrible things, Sarah." He moved towards her, "You are the only one who could have done this."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't. You hate yourself." Jareth retaliated.

"Excuse me?"

"You hate yourself, Sarah because you think that you have nothing and that you are the cause of it all."

"No, I think you are." She crossed her arms turning away from him.

_No, I am the only thing that can save you_. Jareth walked to Sarah and stood mere inches in front of her, _One day you will see that Sarah, but I only worry that it will be too late for you to understand_. Jareth took hold of her arms and teasingly he brushed his lips along hers, "Let me show you." Jareth gently captured Sarah's pouty lips.

Stop Sarah, stop, stop, stop!! The young girl thought.

When the Goblin King felt Sarah begin to pull away, he held on tighter and deepened the kiss as if he was drinking her down. Sarah melted into his form, letting his lips take her over.

The warmth of Jars lis lips soon left Sarah's, "I will always be here for you, but you have to let me."

A/N: I am so sorry for the long pause in this story. I just didn't have ideas and I was writing another story, but don't worry I will have another chapter up as soon as possible.  
REVIEW!!!


	6. A Wonderful Thought

He had kissed her; Jareth had actually touched his lips with hers. Sarah's head was swimming with thoughts. His touch was so tender and gentle as if he was afraid, but then… Her heart rattled in her chest at the thought of his force. Sarah jumped up onto a counter, in the kitchen, "Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it!" she exclaimed.

"What can't ya stop thinking about deary?" Angie hobbled into the room.

Sarah jumped out of her skin at the voice coming into the room, "Oh thank God, it's just you." the paranoid girl said, holding her heart.

The old goblin gave a toothy grin, "Ya weren't thinking about the Goblin King, were ya?"

"N-no," Sarah stammered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Well it's probably for the better." Angie started for the outside door, "Come on now, stop your daydreaming and help me pick out some eggs for breakfast."

Sarah hopped for the counter, following the elderly goblin.

"Angie, why do you say that it is probably better?" Sarah asked.

The small creature tiptoed to reach an egg, "Well I probably shouldn't be tellin' ya this, but the King is well… he is…"

"He is what, Angie?" asked a serene voice.

The two jumped, not knowing that they were being eves dropped on.

The Goblin King walked over, acting as a cat, who had captured the weak mouse, "What am I, kind? cruel? cunning? lovable? courageous? generous?" his voice lingered on the last word, as he stared at Sarah.

"I was just about to tell the little dear about how ya are our king and should be thought of as just the Kings of the Goblins, your Majesty." Angie explained.

"Very well, but tell me, why would my dear Sarah need to understand that better?" Jareth gave a wicked smile Sarah's way.

"She was thinking about ya earlier and I wanted to explain to her about you." Angie smiled. "Now if ya will excuse me I have to get breakfast started before the other mongrels get fussy."

The king nodded letting the kitchen goblin get back to work, now leaving Sarah and him alone.

Sarah gnawed on her bottom lip trying not to look at him, feeling completely embarrassed at what her 'friend' had said. However, she thought she could perhaps explain Angie's words.

"Listen, she doesn't know what she is talking about I didn't tell her about what happened." she explained, moving the dirt around with her foot, "I mean whatever happened last night was…"

"Last night?" Jareth cut in.

Sarah, blushing, said, "Yeah, I know it didn't mean anything and I know that it was nothing, but…" 

"I don't know what you're talking about Sarah." 

This time she looked right at him and saw his beautiful face was blank, "You mean you don't remember that you kissed me?" she felt dumb saying it aloud.

Jareth laughed at her statement, "Where do you get these ideas Sarah?" he walked over and thumbed her red cheek, "That never happened my dear sweet Sarah, but that would be a lovely thought." With that, he turned and left.

The young very, very hurt girl kneeled on the cobblestone scrubbing with tears streaming down onto the floor, It never happened! How can he say that? He kissed me and I fall for it. l fell for that asshole again! Sarah threw the rag across the room, "I fell for him again?" she questioned aloud, thinking over her words. "No, I didn't mean to say that, did I?" Thinking over her train of thought, Sarah stood and began to pace about the room.

He kisses me and then tells me that he would be there for me, but I needed to let him. So, why, the hell is he saying that he did not kiss me? Suddenly Sarah stopped in mid-step, What if he felt sorry for me… I mean we had just come back from the funeral… oh what a fool I was, he was just saying that because of my brother. Sarah cradled her face in her hands, "I feel so stupid."

Sarah picked up the bucket and threw the rest of the water out of the window, then headed back to the kitchen.

"Hello Angie." 

"Oh hello deary, how are ya this fine evenin'?" 

"Fine, I guess," Sarah sat down at the table biting her lip, "Angie?"

"Yes,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure deary ya can ask me anything," she answered.

"Well the Goblin King… what is it that you were going to say about him?"

"Oh that deary, well see the king he is someone who ya should not be thinking about. See, he someone changed him... I don't know what caused him to change, but I remember him being in high spirits. Then one day, everything seemed to darken around the castle. Oh, I remember making his favorite meals and the king would just stay in the ballroom and not even touch them. Every night ya could hear crystals being thrown against the round walls." Angie gave a long sigh at the memory.

"You don't know what caused this down fall?"

"No, child I don't, just after that he was so cold and cruel."

"So, what? Just one day he woke up and was a complete jerk to every one?" 

"Not really, he wasn't a jerk, as ya put it, until he came out of the ballroom."

"What happened in the ballroom?"

"Don't know, all I remember was his majesty telling me never to speak of it, that it didn't exist."

"May I ask you another question?"

"Of course," Angie said, grabbing another dish to wash.

"Well… was it after the night I came that this happened?"

Angie turned around and looked at Sarah in complete amazement, "Ya have been here before?" 

"Yes…"

"I was never told that ya came here. When did ya come child?"

"Three years ago...how come you were never told about me coming?"

"Well, we goblins are always told about someone coming to get back a child, but I guess when ya came the Goblin King decided to keep it to himself."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, deary" the old goblin set down the dish she had just cleaned, "Why don't ya go, ask him? I'm sure he would like to tell ya his reasons."

"Oh, I don't know… he seems not to be able to remember things lately." Sarah said with anger behind her voice.

"Well just make a pot of tea to send up to him and then ask. I'm sure if ya just ask nicely," she turned and gave a wink, "he would tell ya." 

Sarah laughed and made the tea. 

A light knock came to the door as the king sat in his loft, "Go away!"

Sarah opened the door.

"What part of go away didn't you understand?" Jareth questioned, and then held his tongue after seeing who appeared on the other side.

"I thought you would like some tea." She walked swiftly over to the low table in the middle of the room.

"Well, thank you, my dear Sarah, you always now how to take care of me." he said with cocky tone. 

"Anything for the King of the Goblins," She retorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"My, is something the matter Sarah?" He got off the couch walked over to Sarah. Suddenly grabbing her about the waist and whispered against her cheek, "Tell me what troubles you, love."

Sarah did not want to ask him this closely to him, but he held her so tightly, "Why do you keep on denying everything that has happened?" She did not even remember her lips moving as she spoke, being so nervous.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" he stepped away from her.

"The kiss, the ballroom… you tell me that you are here for me, but I don't understand why you keep pushing me away" Sarah sank to the floor, "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in despair. 

"Because I'm afraid of you."

"Me?" Sarah pointed to herself.

"Yes." His tone, it was as blank as his face, giving nothing away.

"Why?"

"Because you ran once, why wouldn't you do the same?"

"Oh Jareth," Sarah tried to stand to embrace him, "I would never…"

"Don't pity me, Sarah; I don't need…"Jareth knelt in front of Sarah, "Tell me why you made him up?"

Sarah looked up at him puzzled, "Who?"

"Me… Sarah, why did you make me up?"

"I didn't make you up, you are real, the Labyrinth is real."

Jareth took hold of the young girl's chin and leaned in close, "Tell me why you wanted me to come that night when you were upset with your parents, why did you want me to come and take you away?"

Sarah's head fell to her chest, letting the Goblin King's hand slip away, "Because I needed… I needed someone…." Sarah covered her face feeling vulnerable; "to lov- to be on my side."

"I think that you should go to your room." He stood, "Angie!" he called.

The hinges squeaked as the goblin peered around the corner, "Yes, you're Majesty?"

"Show, Sarah to her room."

Sarah looked at him, but he did not even glance at her, "Say something."

Jareth stepped closer over to her, "Thank you for the tea." he spoke in an impassive tone.

With that, Angie took Sarah's hand and guided her to her room.

Jareth ran his gloved hands over his face and through his blonde hair, "Just tell me that you need me to love you Sarah and I will be there for you," he confessed aloud. ......  
A/N: Told you I would try to get the next chapter in fast. I hope you all like where this is going. Thx for the reviews!

4


	7. Don't Fall

"Here is your room, Sarah." Angie opened an oak door, leading to a normal bedroom.

"What are you talking about? I live down stairs, in the dungeon. Don't you remember? I am the prisoner in the castle and am to serve the goblins." That's all I am.

"No, you're goin' to live here now and I'm not going against the King's wishes, so ya just settle down." Angie hobbled out the door.

Sarah started to turn in a circle looking at the construction of the room. Drapes of gold went from ceiling to floor were on either side of what looked like a sitting area. Over by one of the over stuffed chairs was her bed. A wooden sleigh bed covered in an excess of white and gold colored pillows, as well as quilts, which had, beside it, a closet. It was a gorgeous room, but Sarah felt out of place. She had not bathed in days and she was still wearing that tattered tunic of The Goblins King's. The young girl walked over to see if anything was in the closet and there was. There, on a hanger of some sort, was the dress he had made for her.

"I need my own clothes now…" Sarah ran her hands through her once silky hair, which was now tangled."...and a bath."

Looking around again Sarah spotted a bowl and a pitcher, "Oh please don't tell me that is what I have to use to wash myself with." Walking over, she saw there was a washcloth and soap. "Whatever," Sarah cautiously began to take off the burgundy poet shirt. Quickly Sarah began to wash herself and as she did, the girl noticed that she had calluses bruises, and cuts on her feet, "Ugh, why didn't I ask for shoes?" She ran her hand up her calf, "or a razor?" This is getting gross!

After her 'bath' Sarah decided to wash her only articles of clothing as well, but, because she did that Sarah had only one option for pajamas… her skin. Awesome, just what I need. To go to bed naked in the castle filled with the goblins and… their king. Sarah let her clothes dry in the cool night air as she slid in between the clean sheets. Oh well its not like he is going to be my wake up call. He doesn't want anything to do with me.  
The young girl turned to her side as thoughts of the king's cruel words came flooding back.

Flashback

Sarah looked at him, but he did not even glance at her, "Say something."

Jareth stepped closer over to her, "Thank you for the tea." he said in an impassive tone.

End of Flashback

What an arrogant bastard.

Sarah turned lightly over in her sleep.

BAM suddenly bright light flooded the room.

"What that hell?" Sarah bolted straight up in her bed as she grabbed the top sheet to cover her body.

"Wake up deary. Ya can't sleep in here all day, besides that ya have cleaning ya need to take care of." Angie started to pull down the covers, but Sarah stopped her.

"Please, leave the sheets I'll get out on my own."

"Well hurry up sweetheart" Angie patted the bed and hobbled back out the double doors.

Sarah took the sheet with her as she stepped onto the rug that covered the freezing cobblestone. She walked over to her "bathtub", but was stopped by a knocking at her door.

"I said I would be right out Angie," the door opened, "Please Angie, I'm naked and I don't… Jareth."

"Nice to know, my dear Sarah," he walked over to her knowing that young girl was very uncomfortable, "but I only meant to tell you…" He started to stare at the bowl she used the previous night.

"What is it?" Sarah tried to figure out what he was looking at.

The Goblin King started to laugh, "Please don't tell me that you used this to take a bath in."

"Well of course not. You didn't expect me to fit in there."

"No, but you see Sarah just because we do not have the technology that you all have, does not mean to we to not have bathrooms." Jareth walked over to a door, which Sarah must have missed her first time looking around, and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom.

Sarah walked into the room and there stood was a bathtub, towels, a sink, and on rim there look to be some sort of blade. "Well thank you very much. Now if you will please excuse me." Sarah grabbed the door handle and slammed the door in his face.  
Finally finishing her bath, Sarah walked back in her room and grabbed the steel blue gown, which reminded her of something that Juliet would wear from Romeo and Juliet.

The fabric was very soft on her ivory skin as it slid down her form. Thank the lord that it is not white or I would have to ask Angie to make me new underwear. How awkward would that be? Sarah thought to herself, while looking at herself in the full-length mirror. This is not going to work I need something from home. Sarah marched down to the king's room. "Jareth I need to talk to…"

"What can I help you with?" a tiny goblin looked up from the other side of the huge bed, which she was making.

"Um, sorry to bust in here like this, but do perhaps know where his majesty is?"

The green scalded goblin tucked a corner under, "Oh yeah, he went down to the ball- I mean I don't know where he went."

"Thanks," Sarah dragged out the word and walked out of the room. "The ballroom huh?" she whispered to herself.

Sarah walked down the corridor, which she thought she remembered led to the Ballroom, however it was 50/50 shot that it was the right one being that the last time she went down that way it was dark.

Lucky for the 17-year-old, she found the door; it was bulging out of the wall and reflecting the hall. Sarah turned the knob and let the door swing open.

Jareth stood in the middle of the destroyed room, "What do you want?" his back was to the door.

"I wanted to discuss something to you."

The Goblin King turned just in time to see Sarah come stepping down the stairs. Her hips swayed with each step; even though the steel blue gown hid her figure, he could still see the outline of each curve.

Sarah's heart fluttered as he stood in tight hugging leather pants, a billowy midnight blue poet shirt, which opened wide in the front, showing off his pale chest and abdominal muscles, leather boots that reached mid-calf and his dual eyes, which drifted over the young girl's form, studying her.

She swallowed hard, "Did you hear me? I need to speak with you."

Jareth held out a black gloved hand, "Dance with me."

Sarah stood there looking at him just being a few away from his offer, "What…I don't know,"

"I won't bite," Jareth grasped her hand and pulled her to him, making Sarah collide into his body, "hard." he finished. Sarah burst out in laughter; she just had to at his cliché remark.

They started to dance in the normal ballroom position, his hand about her waist, hers on his shoulder, together their other hands clasped together, and about a foot in between their bodies. However, Jareth let his arm become tighter around Sarah and brought her closer.

Feeling uncomfortable being so close and silent, Sarah remembered her questioned she wanted to ask, "Jareth," She kept her eyes away from his.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could go back to my house and get some clothes." Her words came out in one breath.

"What are wrong with the clothes I have provided for you?" he spun Sarah around.

"Well it's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that I need something from home…" Sarah had made a decision earlier that day. She knew that she could never go back to the aboveground world, but where would she live. That is where she made her decision, Sarah would have to live in the underground…forever.

"Why would you need something from home?" he dipped Sarah.

"Well if I am to stay here," Jareth swept Sarah's body in a circle motion, then brought her back up, face to face with him, "that is if you would let me, then I would like to have something to remind me of my old home." Sarah finally was able to look into his blue and hazel eyes and there she saw something that frightened her straight to the bone, something that only deep with in her heart did Sarah ever want to see.

Suddenly Sarah was out of Jareth's arms, "I'm sorry I should have never of asked such a thing. Forgive me." She gathered up her long gown and turned to leave.

Jareth saw his Sarah about to leave and swiftly grabbed her hand bring her back to him.

"I'm sorr…" the king's lips came pressing hard onto Sarah's enabling her to finish her protest. Jareth's hands began to wonder down the girl's back pressing her so close to his body, so that not one ray of light could have shown through. Sarah raised her hands to his chest, the shirt he wore was feathery to the touch, almost brainwashing her from pushing him away.

Jareth kissed her delicately on her pouty lips and backing away, met her hazel eyes. "Sarah," he whispered, as he circled her elf shaped nose with his, then captured Sarah's temping lips again.

That was it, that was the downfall to Sarah's control. The young girl soon found herself wrapping her arms around the king's neck, allowing him to take full control of the situation.

Don't fall Sarah, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall… Sarah felt herself beginning to drown in his warmth, his kisses, his love.

Pushing away, Sarah regain control, "No," She again gathered her dress and stepped quickly out of the room.

Reaching the top of the stairs that met her room door, the girl ran straight on into the room, and collapsing on the bed. Holding her heart, Sarah closed her eyes and saw his face again. His eyes…there were fill…fill with such… She panted trying to catch her breath. Oh, why did I have to say that? WHY! I should not have said that to him and let him touch and kiss me like that. Now how am I to face him…I will just have to go to him and act normal. Sarah hopped off her bed and walked over to open the door, but some how it opened on its own before she got the chance.

"Hello?" she questioned.

Angie popped her head in, "Sarah deary, the king would like to know what you wanted to ask him earlier and he is terribly sorry for your meeting to be cut so early before."

"Oh thank you, I… I wanted to know if I could go back to my world and get some of my things." Sarah did not dare to look up afraid Angie would be able to see her blushed face.

"Alright, I'll tell his majesty." and as she entered, the goblin popped her head back out.

Sarah lay back onto the bed and let out a loud sigh, "Great, more time with Jareth."

When Sarah awoke, it was night outside, "Ugh, I must have fallen asleep." she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked aloud to no one.

"It is about eleven here in the Labyrinth." Jareth's cool voice ran down her spine.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to fetch you… or do you not want to go back?" he lifted his gloved hand and studied it.

"Oh, yeah just let me…" Sarah looked around; she knew she looked a fright. "I just need to freshen up a little."

"Of course," Jareth gave a low swiping bow and stepped out.

Walking over to the mirror, Sarah wanted to scream at the way she looked. Her wild wavy hair was sticking everywhere; it looked as if she had been struck by lightening. "Good lord," She dunk her face into the bowl and scrubbed then decided what to do with the nest on her head. Finally, she was able to tame the raven beast, to where it looked like gentle waves.

A knock came to the door, "May I come in?"

"Yes." she yelled towards the door.

Jareth walked in, "Are you ready to leave my dear?"

"I think so…" Sarah looked down at herself.

"You look wonderful," The Goblin King whispered into her ear.

The young girl almost jumped she did not even hear him walk across the room. "Thank you, but I think we should leave now."

"As you wish my Sarah," Jareth offered a midnight blue covered arm and with that they couple was on there way.

Sarah almost fell onto her childhood bed when they landed in her room. Adjusting to dark, Sarah saw that her room was just as it was when admitted to the hospital. "Everything is the same," the young girl let go of the king's arm, "Lancelot!" Sarah held the teddy bear to her breast, giving it a peck on the head.

"I never saw your room when I first came here three years ago." Jareth was now inspecting his Sarah's room. "I can understand why you were such a child back then." he held a ragged doll in his hands.

"Give me that," Sarah snatched from The Goblin King, "and I was not a child."

Jareth let out a heavy sigh, "Of course not, it was just everything was so unfair to you." He leaned on her desk as he smiled at Sarah, making the heat rise to her pale cheeks.

"I was 15… and I'm not like that anymore, so don't bring it up." She said in her defense.

Jareth walked over from where he was leaning and kissed Sarah's forehead, "I know."

"Stop that," Sarah brushed him away.

"Stop what?" he gave another innocent grin.

"Kissing me, I don't like it."

Jareth stood in front of Sarah leaning his body into her, "Oh but you didn't feel that way in the Ballroom." he was now mere inches from her captivating mouth.

"Please don't…"

"Who's in here?" a voice came from the other side of the door, causing Sarah and Jareth to split.

"Shit!" Sarah cursed.

The door came swinging open, "Sarah! Oh my God where have you been?" her father came into the room.

"I just came to pick up a few things." Sarah went to her closest to grab her suitcase, but it was already on her bed with clothes packed in. Jareth you little sneak… Thank you. She thought.

"Sarah we heard about the kidnapping, he here with you?" Her dad started to come closer. "Where did you get those clothes? Did he make you wear that did he hurt you?"

"Jareth brought me here and I'm going back." Sarah started to lift the suitcase.

"Oh please Sarah not this again. You know that he is not real, its just your imagination. Please you have to stop this." Richard started to take the bag away from his daughter, "Now tell me who took you so we can get him and take you back to the hospital."

Sarah tugged at the carrier, "It is real and I'm not going back to Shady Meadows."

"Stop this, you're crazy!" Her father pulled at the case letting it fall to the floor and all the clothes spilled out.

"Look what you have done." Sarah yelled and began to pick up the garments.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Richard pulled his daughter to her feet.

"Leave me alone, I have no reason to stay here! You and that bitch of a mother don't want me so why should I stay?"

"Listen to me," Suddenly the world became dizzy as Sarah felt her cheek being slapped by her father.

The young girl held her cheek as tears of pain came pouring down her cheek, "I'm leaving!" Sarah gathered up her suitcase.

"Oh Sarah I didn't mean to hit you!" He followed his daughter out of her room, but stopped at the top of the stairs to watch her leave. "I just wanted you to listen to me!"

Sarah slammed the door

Outside she saw Jareth standing there waiting for her.

"What happened to you?" he could see her left cheek was starting to swell.

"He didn't mean it…he just wanted me to listen to him."

"Who Sarah?" Jareth walked closer to her and lifted her chin to see the abused cheek.

"My father…" the young girl let out a horrible cry of pain and anguish.

Jareth wanted to rip that sorry excuse of a father's heart out. How dare he touch her in such a manner, no respectable being would do that to someone they love. He will pay for such an act.

"You should have not let him do that to you." Jareth started to walk closer to her.

"I don't understand…" Sarah cupped her injured cheek, "He has never done that before. Why would he hurt me?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around the fragile girl, "Because he doesn't love or care about you, Sarah. No one who loves someone would hurt them, like your father hurt you."

Her whole body shook as she cried, "But… but I thought he did, he was supposed to love me… Jareth, I want to go home…" Sarah ran her hands over her face.

"Of course, my dear Sarah, of course." He held her tight and they disappeared into the night.

A/N: Please review! and Thx to everyone who has! .


	8. Take a Bow

Sarah stepped out of Jareth's embrace when they appeared back in the castle.

"I'll tell the goblins to bring your things to your room." Jareth said, and then called for a goblin.

Sarah looked over to see a roly-poly, brown goblin waddle in, "You called your majesty." he gave a bow.

"Yes, see that the young lady's things are brought to her room." The goblin soon left as quickly as he came.

Sitting on the throne steps, Sarah started to message her cheek. "Does it hurt as bad as it looks?" The Goblin King sat beside her, careful not to invade her space.

"It hurts like a bitch." Jareth winced at her choice of words, "How bad does it look?" Sarah tilted her head towards the king.

He gently held her chin in his hand, "It's bruised badly, but I think you will heal." Jareth moved his thumb to her lips, "Don't not worry my Sarah; he will pay for what he did to you."

Sarah jerked away from the king as if his hand had burned her, "What?"

"I said he will pay for damaging your beautiful face and hurting your heart."

"He didn't mean to... I was in the way." Sarah's began to raise her voice.

Jareth rested his elbows on his knees, and covered his flawless face with his hands, "He hurt you." his voice was stern.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah looked out the window, "It was my fault, and I was in the way."

The protective king was on his feet, "Don't give him an excuse. Look at yourself Sarah! He backhanded you." He came and stood in front of her, "You are not a dumb girl, my dear, so do not say stupid things."

She met his eyes, "It's not your problem and he is my father I know he would never hurt me."

"Damn it Sarah, are you listening to yourself? He does not love you! They don't love you!" he took hold of her arms, "They abandon you, they hurt you, they crushed you, yet you still want them. What will it take for you to learn that the only person who loved you up there is gone." He cupped her face gently, "There is only one person down here, who lov…" he stopped himself.

Sarah knew what he was going to say and she wanted to hear it, but…"You can't replace my family Jareth or their love for me."

"I never wanted to." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sarah. "I have always been in lov- here for you, you have always known that." Jareth slipped out of the embrace.

"Jareth…"

"However, now, Sarah, you have made it perfectly clear where I stand." Jareth walked towards the door.

"Wait, please…" Sarah begged. However, he did not listen to her plead and left her without another word.

What the fuck is my problem? Tears tumbled down her soft cheeks, Dr. Tollin was right I need someone to make feel wanted and he does, but why can't I bring myself to say that I want him? Sarah started to walk up stairs towards her room, but bypassed it and headed for the king's.

Sarah knocked quietly, no answer, she knocked again. She stood there wondering now if he hated her.

Suddenly the door opened, "May I help you?" Jareth answered, wearing a burgundy tunic and leather breeches.

Sarah took a deep breath, "I need… I needed… I wanted to tell you something," she looked down, "I need to tell you…" she looked straight at him, "I need someone to love me and I want and need for you to be that person, because I love…"

"Stop," Jareth looked away, then back to Sarah's tear threatened eyes, "Sarah, you don't know what you are saying."

"Jareth… please I…"

"Go to bed." He closed the door.

Sarah stood in shock, she felt humiliated, "Right," she nodded her head in agreement she should just leave.

Jareth sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands, "Finally she tells me and all I can do is tell her to leave." He lay back on the black covered bed, with one arm behind his head the other resting on his stomach, "I got what I wanted…my revenge."

Suddenly a loud crash echoed up to his room.

"What the hell?" The king stepped outside his royal chambers and went to the cause of the disturbance.

Sarah took another swig of the bottle of ale she found, "Just great I get the worse let down and I decide to get plastered." She took another gulp, "Brilliant fucking brilliant."

"Sarah?" the young girl looked over to ballroom doors, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well you said go to bed, but then I thought why should I listen to you? Besides I thought it would get rid of the pain on the side of my face." Sarah sat down in the middle of the dance floor. "You know it kinda hurts when your ex-football playing father backhands you and your only 17-years-old." another sip, "I guess life just sucks that way."

He stepped into the room and towards the girl, "This doesn't suit you, my dear Sarah, being drunk, so would you please hand me the ale."

"No I don't think I will." Sarah stood set the jug on a table, "Lets dance." The drunken young girl grabbed Jareth around the neck, "Don't you think this is wonderful?"

"Yes..." Jareth said, while putting his hands about her waist. "Now, Sar-"

"So tell me, what part did you like the best of the evening? When I confessed my heart or when you denied my love right in front of my face? Personally I loved the part where you broke my heart."

"Sarah, I didn't…"

"Oh you always 'didn't' Jareth." She pushed him away. "You know you sit there and tell me that you are 'there for me', but you weren't when I was telling you that I loved you or that I needed you! Oh no, you just tell me to go to bed. It was like you couldn't wait to tell me that you always hate that you wanted to see me fall." Sarah looked at him and put her index finger to her pouty lips, "Oh wait, you did want that." She walked around, hands clasped behind her, "As I remember correctly you said and I quote, 'I thought just seeing you here is enough for my revenge, but I would rather have a front row seat to witness your pain, Sarah.' well here it is, I fell for you, fell fast and hard in love with you." She looked away and smiled to herself. "Don't you just hate love?" Sarah, whispered, picking up the bottle again.

"Sarah, you're right I did want my revenge and I got it."

The young girl let out a harsh laugh, "Bravo, you deserve an award; you played a wonderful role as the man who wanted to protect and love me, while making me fall in love with you and breaking my heart." She lifted the jug of ale, "Well done."

"I made you fall, because you made me, Sarah."

"Awe touching." She took another swig and turned away, "Wait, what?" Sarah spun around too quickly and blackness took over.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sarah came running up the porch steps and into the house.  
"Mommy I got the part in the Christmas play!" yelled a 10-year-old Sarah.

She ran into the living room to find her father sitting with a tear stained face, "Where's Mommy?"

"Sarah, sweetie come here." the young girl went over to her dad, "Your Mommy became a Christmas angle."

Sarah's bottom lip started to quiver, "I want my mommy!"

17-year-old, Sarah bolted straight up in her bed, "What a horrible dream…ugh and headache." She complained, holding her forehead.

"Nice to see ya up deary." Angie pulled back the gold and white curtains.

"Oh please no light." Sarah attempted to hide under her covers.

"Can't do that now, ya gotta to start packing." Angie walked over and patted the bed.

Sarah whipped the covers off, "What! Where am I going?"

"Well I wasn't told that part, but I think the King should know."

Without even changing out of her nightgown, Sarah ran straight to the king's chambers. "Where am I going?"

Jareth stood fixing his collar in front of a blacked framed mirror, "You're going back to the aboveground." He turned and pulled out a tucked cuff, "So I suggest you start packing if you didn't already take out your things."

"I didn't."

"Excellent then you can leave sooner." Jareth walked pass Sarah, but stop as she grabbed his wrist.

"What is going on? Why are you getting rid of me?"

"I think we have spent enough time together and now its time for you to go back. You don't need my help anymore." He took back his glove-covered hand.

"I don't understand why you're doin-"

"You do not need to, now please get ready." Jareth gripped her arm and pushed her in the direction of her room.

Sarah stood in her room and wonder what was going on, I remember that I told him that I loved him and that he rejected me…, but nothing after that. Sitting down on the stone-cold floor, the girl began to think. Wait I remember I got drunk…shit. Oh… my…god… what if I told him something horrible. What if he hates me now, that is why he is sending me away… but what could I have of said to piss him off? I mean I should be pissed HE rejected me…

A knock came to the door, pulling Sarah out of her thoughts, "Are you about ready?" Jareth leaned against the doorframe.

"What did I say?" Sarah asked.

"When?"

"Last night, I know I got drunk and I know I probably said some things that should not have been said. So what were they?" Sarah stood now and played with the hem of her gown.

"You said just what needed to be." Jareth gave a weak smile.

"Tell me the truth, please, because I don't remember what I did or said and I want to know."

"Please, my dear Sarah no more fighting, we both have said enough to last a life time."

"I deserve to know what happened, especially after what I told you."

"What did you say?" Jareth walked over to Sarah and stood uncomfortable close.

"You know what…" he did not answer, "I told you that I loved you and that I needed you, ok?"

"Now tell me something," The king prowled around her, "What did I say?"

"To go to bed."

"No, no, no, when you were drunk."

"I don't remem-" Sarah answered, trying to follow him, but became too dizzy.

"Try, my dear, try." Jareth stopped walking and stood in front of her in a dominating pose.

"I remember you came in and I had a good buzz going…then I said something about my cheek…then we danced… I asked you something about, what I had said earlier…"

"Yes keep going."

"Then I said how I love the part where you broke my heart… you got your revenge, you said, then I said something about being a great actor…then you said…oh my god."

"Well done you figured out the mystery answer to your question."

"Your making me leave because I rejected you after you rejected me?"

"You have always known that I loved you, but you took it for granted. Why should I just let myself love you without you feeling any pain?" Jareth yelled.

Sarah stood still, "I don't know… I thought that it was your little game to make me lose. I never thought that you would actually love me, that something in my fucked up life would go right, I thought you were just trying to hurt me…to get your revenge on me."

"Well I wasn't, I loved you since the first night you called for me." Jareth ran his hands through his blond hair, "However, it doesn't matter now it's time for you to leave."

"No! I'm not leaving." Sarah lifted her head high.

"Excuse me?"

A/N: I know that I have taken a long time to update, but I had to finish my other story so now I can focus on this one. So expect more chapters sooner. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes I stayed up till 6:30 in the morning writing this…Thx you and review!


	9. Screw You

"I said that I wasn't leaving." Sarah stood her ground and stared into his daring eyes.

"I heard you," he said with a bite.

"So, you are saying that you cannot just let us have our fairy tale ending, because what I didn't get hurt enough? Well listen to me Jareth; I have spent enough time in my life hurting for that one fucking moment. I thought that just perhaps I could be happy. And when I was in that hell hole, away from my family…I wished for you." Sarah gave a surrendering gesture, "Okay there you have it, and I sat in that place pretending to hate you when all I wanted was you for to come riding up on your white horse to take me away. Nevertheless, did I get that? No, Jareth I didn't, instead I got bitched to about what I a crazy person I was, that I was just like my mother, another person who was taken from me. Now after that hardship you want me to feel more pain. Well I'm sorry Jareth, but forget it." Sarah had angry, hot tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly the sound of a door being open filled to room, "Oh you're Majesty, your sister, Mina has sent a letter," a small purpled hair goblin said.

"Fine read it!" Jareth stood there as if Sarah never said a word.

The small goblin cleared her throat, "Dear Bother, I have found you a wife, her name is Stella, she is a farie, such as yourself, and is waiting in my castle, in the mountains, and I wait for your reply if you think she would suit your taste for a wife. Love, your sister, Mina" the young creature folded the letter up as she finished.

"Thank you, write back telling her that I wish to have a description of this Stella, and when I have that letter I shall tell her my decision." Jareth avoid Sarah's eyes as he spoke.

The servant bowed and left them alone.

"Are you ready to leave then?" he asked.

"Fiancé? You have a fiancé?" Sarah looked at him in disbelief.

"Not yet, but yes, Sarah I am to be engaged, however she was not my first choice. The one who was …" Jareth tried to explain, but she could not stand to listen. Sarah walked down the hallway.

"Sarah, come back here!" the king followed her down the hall to her bedroom.

The young girl turned to shut the door, but found a body in the way. "Don't follow me!" Jareth pushed open the door and shut it, "Don't follow me in here!"

"Sarah, I'm sorry," he grabbed her arms forcing her to look at him. "I wanted to tell you."

"Go back to your fiancé." she tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry." Jareth pressed his lips against hers, but Sarah broke away, "Fuck you." she said, then she felt his lips, he had such hunger, "Don't leave me." Jareth whispered against her lips.

"Fuck you." She pulled away only to again, be taken by his lips, "I love you." That was the last thing he said then took her again. Sarah's mind was screaming for her to run, pull away and run, but her heart, her heart wanted it.

"Jareth …fuck me." Sarah wrapped her arms around him for dear life as he kiss down her jawline to her collarbone. "Jareth." she whispered, "Fuck me."

Pulling off her shirt, Jareth cupped her covered breast, teasing the nipple, as he rubbed gently. "Sarah, I love you." he seized her pouty lips.

"I love you," Sarah ran her hand through his wild blond locks. Her hands wander down his muscular back, pulling his poet shirt out and off him.

Jareth pulled and tugged at the girls clothes letting them fall which whatever way. The only thought on his mind was to have her, the one he fought for. Sarah found herself being pushed back, feeling her naked back rub against the soft quilt on her four-poster bed and seeing Jareth, the Goblin King, standing between her spread legs only in his leather pants. The young girl knew what she wanted and it was the man before her.

Sitting up Sarah untied Jareth's pants and slid them down his slender hips. Wrapping her arms loosely about his waist, the seventeen-year old kissed his lower abdomen. Then brought Jareth crashing on her, "Sarah tell me," he pulled her hands away, and pinned them above her head, "tell me you want this."

"I want you."

Jareth swept away stray locks from, Sarah's flushed face, "I have been wishing for this."

The girl looked up into blue and hazel eyes "Don't be afraid." Pain ripped through Sarah's body as Jareth pushed his hard length in. Squeezing her eyes, shut, Sarah only felt soft lips kiss down her forehead to her cheek to her lips. "Look at me." Jareth saw pricing hazel eyes stare into his. The pain began to leave, which now replaced with pleasure, Sarah never wanted it to end.

Sarah awoke later that afternoon and felt someone next to her. She pulled his hands around her waist tighter. I never thought I would ever wake up next to him. The young girl snuggled closer to the man that lay beside her. As Sarah was beginning to fall asleep, again when she started remember about what had happened yesterday. I never wanted to leave him, I was so upset about that…oh God and that letter, what if he still going to marry that Stella person? Her lower lip started to tremble at the thought of him just leaving her after this, After I gave myself to him. Jareth would never do that to me, would he? I mean he might have said he loved me, but he never said, 'hey I want to be with you forever.' Sarah's face fell, "He did never say that." she spoke aloud this time, making her lover stir in his sleep. He told me that he loved me, Jareth would not just have sex with me and then run off to someone else. However, is he going to tell his sister that he doesn't need to meet that other girl? Sarah turned back to look at the slumbering Goblin King.

"Jareth," she needed to talk now, "Jareth" she spoke louder.

"What?" he answer, his eyes still closed, "What are you thinking now?"

If Sarah had not been so worried about her thoughts, she would have laughed for him knowing her too well, "I was wondering are you…hmm… if you were going to…"

"If I was going to tell my sister about what happened?"

"Yes." Sarah turned completely, facing him.

"I don't know yet Sarah" Jareth opened his eyes, "It depends on you."

"What do I have to do?"

"Decide what part you want to play in my life and what part you want me to play in yours." Jareth sat up resting his head in his hand, "However, first we have to go visit my sister." He turned and got off the bed to get dress.

"Why?" Sarah sat up covering her naked body.

"Because you have put yourself against Stella and now you have to prove you are worthy of being a queen."

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for taking so long on this story, but things have been happening and I have not been able to type or get thoughts about the story in my head. Thx, and review! Oh! and just so everyone knows this is the edited version of my story, if you want the real deal go to THX!


	10. Night and Day

"Sarah, Sarah we're here." Jareth gently nudged her flushed cheek, as it was snowing outside of their black carriage.

"We're there already?" the young girl took the king's hand. "Oh my God, this is where your sister lives?" Sarah asked, in amazement to the castle that stood before her. It stood to what looked a hundred feet tall with ivy crawling up the well aged stonewalls. High arches were at every window, it looked to be made from the design of a castle in the gothic style.

"Yes, my dear it is my sister's home, Castle Brónach." Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It means sorrow."

"In what language?" She asked, as they walked handed in up the mountain of stairs.

"It comes from Irish Gaelic, our father had it named after he took a holiday above ground." Jareth smiled then and look away from Sarah, "It was just after my mother had died, my father said he needed to get away from it all, everything that reminded him of her. So, he went to your Ireland and fell in love with the country."

"I'm sorry to hear of your mother. I didn't know." Sarah went for his hand, which had slipped away, but stopped when hearing someone's voice.

"Oh Jareth, darling!" came a high-pitched voice.

The couple turned and there Sarah saw who she only assumed was her competition.

"Stella, my dear how are you?" the Goblin King greeted the girl. However, Sarah stood and judged. Stella wore a bright green gown, that hung off her shoulders, did not stand out as much as her red hair, which dropped down in ringlets. She was tall and thin, as in lean, had blue-green eyes and ivory skin, which made her seem porcelain like a doll. To Sarah she seemed tolerable, until…

"And you must be his servant?" Stella turned and asked Sarah. "Oh Jareth I want to see the girl I have to fight over you with." The girl clapped her hands and giggled to what she was about to say, "I bet she is hideous. Oh, can you imagine?"

"Actually, I think that she is very beautiful…for a human." a warm voice came for behind Stella. "Don't you think so brother?" There on the steps of the castle stood, Queen Mina of Castle Brónach.

"Of course I do, my dear sister." Jareth smirked, "By the way when are you due?" Sarah stood puzzled until the Queen came into full view. She was indeed pregnant, and looked as if she were to deliver at any moment. However, besides her present state, Mina looked nothing like her brother. Dark wavy hair, that tumbled down her back, violet eyes laced with black lashes, and beautiful olive skin, which made her and Jareth look as night and day.

"Not for many weeks so do not think I will rain on your parade of woman seeking." Mina gingerly hugged the Goblin King.

"And here I thought you would like nothing better." Jareth gave his sister a light peck on the cheek. "Though I suppose I could make some use of my time here and help you pick a name for your third child."

Mina playfully hit her brother then turned to Sarah, "So you are the one Jareth wrote to me about, and then ask for descriptions of our dear Stella."

Sarah did not know if she should laugh, but gave a smile, "Yes, that is me, I just hope he told you good things."

"Nothing, but the poetic non sense of how lovely you are, however, I can tell from just meeting you that you are indeed a wonderful person." Mina smiled. "Well enough of this, we should go inside and have hot tea. After that I will show you two to your rooms."

Stella quickly grabbed Jareth arm looping it through hers, "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Of course, my dear." Jareth smiled, and they walked in front of the shocked young girl and the Queen.

Out of hearing distance, Queen Mina spoke, "Well I guess we know her plan of action."

Sarah laughed then started for her trunk.

"Oh miss let me get it for ya." Angie hopped off the carriage and took hold of the black case.

"My goodness, I did not know you were still taking care of my brother, Angie." Mina began to walk towards the castle leading Sarah.

"Oh yes my lady, and his is still a pig as always." The trio laughed as they went into Mina's home.

As they all settled down for tea in one of the many sitting rooms, Sarah soon realized the full extent of Stella plan.

"Oh Jareth you really must tell us all about your trip here." Stella asked, with one hand playing with her diamond neck and the other in the king's lap.

As the Goblin King spoke, Sarah soon caught the little brat's paw inching inward, however she also noticed that Jareth did nothing to stop her.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay up a minute longer." the young girl stood abruptly. "I has been a wonderful time, but I think I need some sleep."

"Oh of course how wise of you to think like that Sarah." The Queen stood as well, "I can't stay up all night like I used to. I will have Angie show you two to your rooms.

It was then that Stella chimed in, "I could perhaps show the king to his room."

"That is a lovely thought, but I think my brother knows where his room is in my house. Besides, I think that your room is on the west wing the opposites of the Goblin King. I would perhaps like it better if you would join me in my walk to our rooms." The Queen smiled and left the sitting room with a disappointed Stella trailing behind.

"Well my dear Sarah, shall we?" Jareth held out his arm; however, Sarah walked right by without as much as a glance in his direction.

"This way Sarah," Angie led them out the door.

"No, Angie, stop. I will take Sarah to her room. You may go to your quarters." The King walked up to the young girl and took her arm, only to pull her rather than guide her to her room.

Once the door was closed, did Sarah pull away from him, "Sarah what is the matter with you?" Jareth tried to step close to her, but she countered his steps.

"Do you like her?" the young girl choked out.

Jareth came up to Sarah and grabbed each arm, forcing her to look into those duel eyes, "Sarah… this how it is suppose to be. I told you this would happen, that something that she did to me would make you up set. Nevertheless, you have to understand they don't know about us. They think that you are just another girl, who is seeking a husband."

"Just answer the question." her voice shook this time.

"Sarah, I have to show some interest in the girl." Jareth then let go of Sarah.

"This was a bad idea." Sarah sat on the powder blue canopy bed in her room, which she had just notice was that color. She had been so up set that she did not even look at the room.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice had brought her back to their conversation, "I will always be with you. You don't have to worry about losing me." The king sat next to Sarah on the bed. "Now, sleep and I will wake you in the morning." With that, he pulled her in for a long kiss goodnight, and struggled to leave. However, did once he finally made Sarah at least smile when he left.

A/N: I am so sorry for not up dating sooner, but I have been busy, plus I didn't have any ideas for the next chapter, that is why this one is so crapper. IM SORRY! but please review and tell me something you want to happen… anything! Thx!


	11. Just a Dream

_Author's Note: _

_the italic part is a dream _

_"Sarah I want to talk about this Jareth character again." Dr. Tollin said, adjusting her reading glasses. _

"_I already told you that he is a worthless bastard and that I fucking hate him." Sarah recapped for her, as she tossed a stress ball back and forth between her hands. _

"_Sarah! What did I said about the cussing?" _

"_Sorry." the young girl rolled her hazel eyes, after her apology. _

"_Well I know that we have discussed that you thought him up because you needed someone to be on your side, but I was wondering, were you ever alone with Jareth in this Labyrinth?" _

"_Whoa, first off you decided that I thought him up because I needed someone, and yeah I was alone with him at one point in time in my journey, and I didn't think it up." _

"_Okay, well let's talk about that point in time in the Labyrinth." _

_Sarah stopped tossing the ball and bit her bottom lip "Well I had eaten this peach," the young girl took a deep breath. She could not understand why she was scared to talk about this. "Then I woke up in this ballroom in a white gown and I was walking around looking for…he wasn't there, but I could hear someone singing and there was all these people dancing around me." _

"_Were you looking for him?" Dr. Tollin was practically falling off her chair with anticipation for the answer. _

"_I guess maybe I don't know, but then suddenly I turned that there he was just standing in front of me. Then he took hold of me and we started to dance. The king sang to me and we danced the people they started to…"  
_

_The doctor cut her off, "Did he kiss you?" _

"_What! No, what the fuck?" Sarah dropped the ball. _

"_Sarah, your language please," Dr. Tollin sat back, and gave a look as if she was on to something. "Sarah tell me, during this whole dance scene between you and Jareth did you ever feel anything besides loathing, I mean I know you have that feeling down." _

"_Oh please don't tell me you're going all Sigmund Freud on me with this, because I can tell you now that I didn't want to have sex with the guy okay." _

"_Sarah, just tell me what you were thinking at that point in time." _

_The girl took a moment to think, "I just wanted it to be me and him, and it was, and to tell you the truth I was happy." Sarah could not believe the words coming out of her mouth, because she remembered not telling Dr.Tollin that when she had asked. _

"_She was very happy." Suddenly Sarah looked over to see the king sitting next to her in the doctor office, "I would have asked her to be my wife then, but she had to go and break the glass." _

_Both the King and Dr. Tollin began to talk about Sarah, "I mean I can admit I was very attracted to the girl, but she acted like a child." Jareth then looked to Sarah "Oh and we did make love my dear, did you forget to tell the doctor that." _

"_No stop talking about me like this!" Sarah yelled trying to stop them. _

_Suddenly Stella walked into the room, "Jareth, now tell Sarah how you can't marry her because she is a brat and that you could never make her your queen. Besides who would want to marry a girl who is either crazy or a lair?" the red headed girl than sat on the king's lap. _

_Jareth looked over at the stun Sarah, "Sorry my dear Sarah, but Stella is right I can't marry you, because you are a lair and beside I was just using you. I never loved you." _

"_What? No! No you're lying!" Sarah screamed trying to make sense of what was happening._

Suddenly Sarah sat up straight in her bed, "It was just a dream." the girl reached up to wipe her face and found she had been crying during this nightmare. "Jareth would never do that. He does love me." She said alone, but then thought, "He would never use me, right?"

Looking out the one of the many windows, Sarah saw that it was well after the morning, and by the looks of it, Jareth had forgotten his promise to her. Sarah realizing this got out of her bed, dressed in an empire green gown, and headed down stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head, or should I say good afternoon?" Queen Mina asked the lately arrived Sarah.

"I'm sorry I didn't have someone wake me like they said they would." the young girl sat down at the elegant dining table, which they had tea the night before.

"If you are wondering Jareth is outside with the young Stella, showing her the garden." the Queen snorted in disapproving of her brother.

"I wasn't wondering, I could actually care less where he is, but thank you for telling me anyways." Sarah bit her lower lip and started to remove herself, before she broke into tears of hurt.

"Perhaps you should go out there and join them?" Without saying anything, Sarah left to go find Angie.

"Angie I cannot believe he didn't wake me up! I mean he told me he would and he seemed so sincere." Sarah rested her head in her hands, "Plus he won't even talk to me, or show me around the freaking garden."

"Do I detect some jealousy from ya Sarah?" Angie asked with a smile.

"I just don't understand, I mean is he really starting to fall for this Stella girl?" the young girl did not wait for a reply and carried on, "And what is with the touching? I mean holy shit she is all over him all the time, like the first night we got here she came running out and then asked him to show her to her room. Thankfully Queen Mina was there to interject, but seriously I think that Jareth might have a crush on her."

"Ya are thinking too far into this Miss Sarah, ya just need to relax and take in the view. It's not very often that we come out here to visit the King's sister." Angie said, continuing with the laundry.

"I just don't understand, I mean I know that he is supposed to be trying to know Stella. However, I am also one of the girls he is suppose to getting to know as well. I think he is forgetting about me. Besides I had this dream that…" Sarah let out a heavy sigh, "Just feel so lonely here."

"Angie!" a voice boomed, from the hallway leading to the laundry.

"Oh shit! I better get out of here!" Sarah stood and started to leave.

The old goblin looked up with puzzlement at the girl, "But why? Ya haven't done anything wrong."

"Because every time he yells like that it means something is wrong," Sarah explained.

"Angie!" Sarah turned to see the great Goblin King, "Wonderful you have already found Sarah."

"Yes, master, she was in here with me the whole time. Is there something I can do for ya?" Angie smiled bearing yellow teeth, and wrinkling her green skin.

"You have already done enough by keeping dear Sarah here, but would you leave us." the king adorn in his black décor came over to where the girl now leaned upon the clothes. "My dear I have not seen you in a while, where have you been?"

"I have been with this guy I met here I don't remember his name, but damn he had the biggest-"

Jareth cut her off, "Sarah." His tone was very disapproving.

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing as you were supposed to wake me this morning, but I guess you had more pressing problems."

Jareth ran a gloved hand through his bright blond hair, "I have told once Sarah that I need to make it look as if I am interested in the both of you."

"Oh and I think you are doing a wonderful job at making everyone believe you are in fucking love with Stella." Jareth gave a scolding gaze.

"Sarah you know that I am in love with you…"

Sarah's hazel widened at this, "You are in love with me, really because from the look of it Stella seems to be the only one holding your heart." With that, the dark haired girl stood to walk away from her king.

Jareth took a step in front of Sarah blocking her path to the door, "Sarah," he whispered in her ear, as he now had an arm wrapped about her waist, holding her close, "You know that you are the only girl who holds my heart." Jareth brought his lips to her neck and began to make light kisses down. "I love you, Sarah."

After the words reached Sarah's mind, she could only think of her dream, "_Jareth looked over at the stun Sarah, "Sorry my dear Sarah, but Stella is right I can't marry you, because you are a lair and beside I was just using you. I never loved you." _

Sarah stepped back and gave him a smile, then brought her hand towards his most intimate area, "That's funny I always thought the heart was higher." With that, Sarah stepped out his arms and walked out of the laundry room.

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating this story soon enough, but thing have been crazy. However, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think and any ideas for up coming chapters because I am having writers block. Thx again!


	12. Author's Note

HELP! I have a huge writer's block. ANYBODY! Please with any ideas for the next chapter or anything please email at or review the story. Please I'll listen to anyone who has ideas towards this story. THANK YOU! Much love!

advienne


	13. Mistake

The sun rose over the castle Bronach and filled Sarah's room, waking her from a restless night. She sat up in her grand bed covered in periwinkle covers and white furs, a sight no one would believe back in her old world. Sarah rubbed her eyes and was met with flashes of her dreams. Jareth, the handsome king, following a redhead tart who was looking back at Jareth and teasing him to catch her.

"Mornin'," Angie bellowed as she kicked open the door. The goblin's hands were filled with what appeared to be Sarah's breakfast. "Good morning, Angie," Sarah grabbed her covers and snuggled into them.

"Oh, what a wonderful day, what with a ball happening tonight." Gently the old goblin laid the bountiful plate upon the bed in front of the young girl. "Ball?" Sarah questioned, choking on her breakfast.

Angie started across the room towards the door,"Oh that Stella was carrying on about it this morning. Practically dancing around Queen Mina."

Sarah composed herself, " I was never told. When was it planned?" The old goblin stood by the open door and stopped looking up as if she was truly searching her brain, " Just before the royal siblings and herself sat down for breakfast. That Stella insisted that because of the majesty courting ya two girls, that it would be lovely for a ball." Angie left mumbling about Stella bouncing around like a wild drunk goblin.

With the slamming of the door, Sarah felt a cold sweat cover her body and feeling more nervous than hungry, she slid out of bed and walked to the window. Drawing back the white curtains, she looked out into the mountains surrounding the castle. "Another ball? I wonder if it will be like the last one." A thoughtful smile grew across Sarah's face. The last ball seemed so magical, granted it was a ploy to get Sarah to forget about Toby. Yet, at the time to a 15 year old child it was a dream of a prince taking her away. Breaking from her thoughts of Jareth and the ballroom, Sarah began to dress in a gown that she has packed. She started for a moment at her reflection adorn in a cream floor length gown, which hung off her shoulder. "I bet Stella dressed up is some tight , floozy outfit just making Jareth drool." Her fingers lightly smoothed out the front of the dress as she thought, "but he slept with me or at least only me so far." Sarah met her shocked reflection, "He could sleep with anyone he wanted and what was stopping him." All she had was his word that she was his only choice.

Stepping out into the hallway, Sarah soon found her way to the dining room. Jareth sat alone at the end of the grand table, the curtains were drawn allowing the same morning light full the room. Sarah continued into the room trying not to draw his attention to her. She never liked annoying girls aka Stella, who were always hanging off of guys; besides that it was only last night Sarah told him that his "love" for her was just being able to get into her pants. The young girl blushed at her boldness remembering how she grabbed him. "Well, screw him for playing with two girls and thinking he can have his way with me, " she thought pulling out a large oak chair rather roughly.

Looking at the decadent food laid across the table for breakfast, Sarah turned when she heard his silky voice, " Stella is insisting on a ball." Jareth slouched in his chair twisting a crystal back and forth. "A masquerade ball," he continued flipping the clear ball in his hand. Sarah stared at the Goblin King, noticing he was dressed in the very attire she had met him in cape and all.

Sarah began to speak, but was interrupted by Jareth as he tossed the crystal to her. It fell into her lap surprising gently. For falling so light it was still heavy in her lap, picking it up she too rolling the ball in her hands. " What is this for?"

The king raised an eyebrow, "You were so upset with me showing Stella the garden I thought I would take you somewhere perhaps . . ." Sarah meet his dual eyes as if by looking at him she could see what he was truly getting at by giving her the crystal, "I don't want to go anywhere." She hesitated as Jareth had a flash of anger across his beautiful face.

Sarah looked down like a scolded child, "I'm not like Stella. I don't need to be taken about as if I were some courted princess. So if it's all the same I would like just to be-"

The king pushed his chair with force as he stood causing Sarah to stop moving, as he approached her, " I'm taking you somewhere because if I don't my sister will believe me to have chosen Stella." He stepped closer appearing just as threatening as the night she called him to take Toby. "Do you want that?" Jareth cocked his head to the side, as if he were questioning a child. "Do you want that?" he repeated. Sarah let the crystal slip between her figures letting the magical ball smash to the floor; with that the couple disappeared from the Queen's dining hall.

"Where did you take us?" Sarah screamed at Jareth as they stood in a forest, which was currently enduring a heavy down pour. The king turned on his heel, " The forest in my kingdom."

Sarah followed Jareth as he push what seem to be an ordinary rock. It swung open as a door allowing them to step out of the rain. Sarah looked seeing it was the same tunnels when she was 15 and searching her way through the king's labyrinth. Time seem to have stood still here."Why are we here?" Sarah asked tripping trying to catch up to Jareth.

"You, my dear," he whipped around almost colliding into Sarah, when she finally reached him, "must have been think of my labyrinth as you dropped the crystal." Sensing his anger, Sarah dared not tell him that she was indeed thinking of his labyrinth, wishing they could disappear there and stay without a Stella looming over their fragile relationship.

Instead Sarah backed way as if his words were physically pushing distance between them, however the Goblin King closed that distance stepping into her personal space. "Have I not given you everything?" He did not wait for an answer. "Do I not protect you from any harm? Care for you?" Jareth stayed in her personal space, as he now waited for his answer. Sarah had the gut instinct to run from him and not face his interrogation.

Sarah saw anger in Jareth's dangerous eyes to the lack of response, " All I ask is for you to think of some where to go so I may appear to be courting you both, yet you, my Sarah, act like a child you have always been!" He turned on his heel and began to pace, rubbing his mouth with a gloved hand.

Tears stung her brilliant green eyes as she finally spoke, " Why can't you just pick me without all these games? Every time I have had to deal with you its some game!" The tears poured down her cheeks as she now screamed at him. Screaming all of her frustration and hurt at the soul person causing it all. "And I'm sorry that I'm some child you have to deal with!" Jareth stood with arms crossed taking her verbal beating. "And for your information, you picked me okay? You brought me back and you made me a choice in your courting-whatever-bullshit! So don't expect me to just go along with this because it's not like you have some unconditional love for me." Pausing the rain made a deafening beating on the outside of the tunnels.

"Actually last time I was here you hated me." Sarah didn't mean for her voice to sound weak, but it came out broken hearted. Shaking her head to hide her embarrassment Sarah allowed anger to take over, "Just because we slept together does not mean you don't have to treat me the same as Stella and don't make me pick a place!" Sarah closed the distance between them and poked him with her finger, driving home her last argument. " You should have thought it out before hand!" When Sarah finally stopped Jareth formed a crystal as if on cue. "I did." Jareth replied cooly. "I did have an idea, however now-" Sarah interrupted and leaned against the wall dirtying her cream gown on the rock.

Jareth did not finish his sentence, but allowed the crystal to brake like a bubble and put his hands on the wall caging Sarah. Giving a heavy sigh, the king spoke softly to the young girl, "Sarah, this is not as I planned, when I brought you to the underground I did not intend for us to," he paused as if choosing his next words with care. " I did not know that my sister would impose the law set when I gained the Goblin City let alone when you arrived. So for that I am sorry, but this is how it must be right now and whatever happens to us afterwards, will." Sarah could feel him staring at her. "Now if you would like to come with me-"

"Jareth, " Sarah spoke his name, something still foreign to her, " All I ask is that this doesn't become a mistake and that if we are to become whatever we are heading towards that the games end." Sarah looked down at her clasped hands, feeling her stomach tighten nervously for his response.

The Goblin King took his hands off the wall and cupped her face hoping this would make Sarah look at him. However she kept her gaze on the ground. His lips her soft against hers as he spoke, " We are not a mistake." Jareth silenced her gasp with his lips. Sarah remember how much she liked being kissed by him, the warmth, the need, of his kisses. Feeling his hands slip from her face to her shoulders, arms, to her waist made Sarah lean into his body. Her breasts to his chest and hips to hips, it was overwhelming.

The kiss broke as Jareth stepped back, yet he still held on to Sarah, "Please spend the day with me before we have to endure this stupid ball."

The young girl bit her bottom lip almost not wanting to give into him, "Okay," taking a deep breath Sarah decided where she wanted to go, "I want to go to thrown room." The king gaped at her.

"Perhaps he thought I would like a garden tour too," Sarah though smirking at his response.

Taking her hand, Jareth slipped a crystal into her hand, "Just think of it and we will be there." He smiled, something thought she would not see after their fight.

Sarah's fingers grasped the clear ball and let it fall to the dirt floor, taking them is a whirl wind to the king's castle.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I have been gone a long time (I'm sorry). But I decided I need to finish this story so now that I have some time I hope to do so. Thank you for those of you who are still reading and reviewing my stories, its the main reason I came back! So please review!


	14. Trusting You

The sound of howling wind died around them revealing the Goblin King's throne room, " I see your band of goblins ruined my hard work." Sarah stepped away seeing the room just as it was before she had been told to clean for Jareth. "Is this how it always is?" Sarah asked as she picked up her gown gathering it, so it would not collect chicken feathers.  
Jareth smiled in amusement at the girl as he sat in his throne taking of his cape, "There has never been a woman to complain about how I run my castle, so yes this is how it has always been." He propped one of his dark heeled boots on the armrest still observing Sarah. She had matured so much from the girl who asked for her little brother to be taken. "Do you remember when you were fought your way here?"  
Looking out the window Sarah could see the Goblin City still covered with rusty sky. "Yes, I remember." She now sat on the stone sill of the window making her body cold. "I remember not knowing what to expect when I got into the castle." Sarah now faced Jareth who appeared in front of her, how he had moved across the room without making a sound she did not know. However, she looked up this threatening form meeting his eyes. "I didn't know what you were going to do to me."  
A light rain beat on the stone, causing Sarah to stand. Bumping into the king as she stood Sarah started to feel unease as she did those three years ago. "Do I frighten you still, Sarah?" Jareth asked leaning against the arch way on his forearm.  
"No . . . I guess I just still don't know what to expect from you." Sarah countered, hiding her eyes behind her hair. "Am I flirting with the Goblin King?" Sarah thought, "Well you did sleep with him." Answered her voice in her mind. Sarah moved away from the king, as if she would be swallowed up in whatever he was trying to do to her.  
"I told you Sarah I am not going to put you through anymore games. I just want-" Jareth was cut off by the sound of goblins running through the hall. The gang of armored goblins stopped and saw their king was livid. "Most sorry your majesty." With that the couple was alone again.  
Laughing Sarah crossed the room and sat on the throne feeling small in its glory, "So if you are to pick a queen for your kingdom do the goblins still get to live in the castle or will they get the boot?" Mimicking the King Sarah tossed her legs on the armrest however without the same grace. Before the young girl could get a grip of the chair she was falling off the side, closing her eyes, Sarah brace for the fall.  
Sarah's eyes shot open when she felt the Jareth's hands around her waist and neck, "I guess it takes a little more finesse to be a royal." Sarah nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as if it would lessen the sweltering stare of the king.  
WIthout a skip of a beat Jareth raised Sarah into the chair and still holding her sat letting his legs surround her small form. Sarah contorted her body by bring her legs to her chest and rested her face on her knees. "Why am I acting so stupid around him its like I'm a love sick puppy." the young girl thought.  
Jareth cocked his head to the side as she watched Sarah, "So you want to know what will happen to my castle when I obtain a wife?" Sarah nodded making Jareth smile as the young girl blushed at their closeness. Leaning forward, Jareth brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Anything she . . . wishes." Sarah took a deep breath at his words. The king leaned back laughing at his joke.  
Sarah glowered at Jareth and noticed his beautiful eyes and strong features- a face she never thought she would see again after she defeated him. " How can he love me," Sarah thought, looking away, "he is a frightening king why would he want me so bad." A question began to take form in her mind, a question Sarah tried not to think of for fear of it's answer. "What if this is just a conquest for him and he doesn't love me? I mean sleeping together doesn't guarantee . . . love." Jareth now rubbed Sarah cheek. The young girl stood avoiding his touch, "Why do I feel like he has an underlining plan for me. I mean how can you love someone and yet still court another woman. Can't he tell Stella to bug off? Or his sister?" Lost in thought Sarah forgot she was in the same room as his majesty.  
"Is this how we are to spend the day? I mean I don't mind watching you walk about the room," Jareth idly tapped his foot.  
"Dance with me." Sarah asked, looking at the king's surprised face. Regaining his monarch demeanor, Jareth stood and swept Sarah into a waltz.  
Hours later …  
"Again." said the king, pulling Sarah into his arms. "And if you could quit stepping on my feet Sarah. Hard to believe you were more coordinated at 15." Sarah once again grabbed Jareth's black flowing shirt, which still did not stop her from stumbling. "Sorry."  
Gaining control Sarah tried to look professional, "As i remember it, it was more of a dream like state so it was probably more peach than me, besides how many times are we to practice Jareth?" Sarah asking laughing as he keep twirling her.  
The king remain in excellent form," I want to be to prefect for the ball." A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth at the thought of having Sarah dancing with him like a before.  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "You don't have to make excuses to hold me." Stealing a glance at Jareth she went for the kill. "You already had me once Jareth."  
At this the Goblin King froze causing Sarah to waltz into his chest, his arms falling out of formation, but still holding the girl's hands. "Sarah …"  
Feeling embarrassed Sarah tried to free herself, but Jareth pulled Sarah to him burying his face in her raven hair. "Don't tease me."  
"You teased me first." Sarah closed her eyes overwhelmed with her sudden behavior. For some reason his promise of no more games opened her up to trust the king. She knew he loved her, he wanted her and saved her multiple times. What's not to trust him?  
The king pulled away enough to move his head towards Sarah's and bending ever so slightly to kiss her.  
However the loud chimes of the 13 hour clock stopped his movements.  
"I believe it's time we put our practice to good use," Jareth smiled bowing his head and stepping away from Sarah. Meeting her lovely green eyes the king took Sarah's hand, "my lady would you a company me to the ball this evening?" going with his playfulness Sarah kissed Jareth whispering yes.  
This stopped the king. What was Sarah playing at? Jareth went with the girl actions and kissed Sarah back only this time with more force. He held her soft face to his enabling his girl to step away, Jareth soon had his hands around her waist. This caused Sarah to mold into his form and gasping in surprise when she felt the seat of the throne on the back of her knees.  
"Jareth," Sarah whispered. She did not know if this is where she wanted it to go, but there she was facing the king's powerful hold on her.  
"Yes, my love." the Goblin King answered, giving Sarah a chase kiss while he waited.  
Sitting down Sarah gingerly spoke, "I can't do this." She could not look at him. Sarah knew he would think she was trying to leave him again, but she was not about to have sex with him. Again.  
Stepping back the king held on too the armrests of his throne and did not look at Sarah, but spoke, "Sarah, you cannot do this to me. You cannot dangle any love you have for me in front of me then pull it away." He looked at her now with the same expression he wore the time she left him in the ballroom, "I'm done being generous."  
"Jareth, I … that's not… I do care…" Sarah did not know what he meant by not being giving, but she only was trying to say she could not give herself again like before until she knew it was just her and him. Forever. The young girl touch the King of the goblins handsome face trying to get him to look at her. "Jareth," Sarah swallowed trying to form the right words, "I meant I cannot- not that I don't want to," she mumbled the last part. " I don't want to have you know in your throne room, right now. So I stopped us from heading there."  
Jareth stared at Sarah in wonderment. She thought they were going to have sex so that is why she said that. The king shook his head at the silly girl, "Even in your vague way of saying that, Sarah I understand and will wait. However you then mustn't tease your king." Jareth pulled Sarah to him preparing for them to travel back to his sister's.  
"My king?" Sarah raised an eyebrow to Jareth touching his chest thoughtfully, "Don't hold your breath on that one." With that the throne room was how they left it.


End file.
